Pecados Heredados
by Skipper1
Summary: Toda acción tiene una reacción. No hay pecado o falta que no se pague. Tarde que temprano, tus acciones te alcanzarán. ¿Cell podrá soportar lo que se avecina? ¿Qué cambios sufrirá, y qué precios pagará? "Fanfic realizado para completar la categoría "Básico" del Proyecto: Experiencia realizado por Noelia Candy Lazo".


**Proyecto: Experiencia.**

**Palabra asignada: Quebrarse.**

**Título de la historia: Pecados Heredados.**

**Tipo de proyecto: Básico.**

**Autor que realizó la nominación: Princessa Candy.**

**Personajes primarios: Cell, Freezer.**

**Personajes secundarios: Picollo, Kamisama, Nail.**

* * *

Aquí estoy con un nuevo reto cumplido. Ingresé al Proyecto Básico lanzado por la autora genio de fics **Princessa Candy**, una persona muy especial y gran amiga mía que me tomó en cuenta para hacer frente a este proyecto.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Érase una vez el infierno, lugar obligado de todos los pecadores en vida que realizaron actos en contra del Universo y sus leyes. Leyes de debieron ser seguidas al pie de la letra para asegurar el lado bueno de la moneda. Por eso, Enma Daiosama dicta sentencia a todas las almas que esperan ser enjuiciadas por los actos importantes que cometieron antes de que sus almas abandonaran sus cuerpos.

Quienes logran pasar la aprobación necesaria, reciben un sí para ir al paraíso. Quienes no, son inevitablemente llevados al infierno. Dependiendo de sus acciones, Enma toma las decisiones basado en aquellos puntos.

Un golpe con su mazo sobre la base descansada sobre su escritorio es suficiente para elegir el destino de cada recién llegado. El juez conocía todas las habilidades, experiencias, artimañas, secretos, acciones y confesiones de cada alma enjuiciada. No había nada que se le escapaba, no había nada que tuviera primero que investigar. Simplemente con observar a cada uno de los sujetos que llegaban a meterse a su espacio, sabía de inmediato la decisión a tomar.

Sólo se detenía en conversaciones con alguno con el que quisiera charlar de momento. Eso ocurría raras veces tomando en cuenta su apretada agenda diaria. Tenía la virtud de la energía ilimitada, pues no tenía tiempo para descansar o dormir, y aprovechaba cualquier espacio para distraerse en alguna otra cosa. De lo contrario… El trabajo hubiera sido más de lo que hubiera podido manejar.

Ese día se convirtió en uno de mucho trabajo. Varias almas del planeta tierra estaban llegando como manadas de corderos. A los guerreros Z les tomó mucho tiempo parar con toda esa ola de asesinatos a causa de un villano que consumió muchísimas almas humanas con tal de adquirir más poder, más fuerza y perfección.

Al juez le abrumó ver que entre esos humanos que seguían llegando había mujeres y niños. Realmente sintió pena por ellos, en esos momentos en los que les dijo a dónde les tocaba ir por obvias razones. Los asistentes ya le habían reportado a Enma cuántas almas del planeta tierra estaban aguardando su turno, todas formadas en forma y longitud cual muralla china en el espacio de afuera.

Enma sabía de quién habían sido víctimas. Ni siquiera dictó sentencia en esa ocasión, solamente dejó pasar a los inocentes, ordenando que fueran a donde sus asistentes les esperaban para llevarlos en el transporte que los conduciría al paraíso. En ocasiones como esta se portaba benevolente. No se ponía estricto en lo absoluto, pues frente a esa clase de almas había que mostrar compasión… y tal vez… guardar silencio.

Luego llegó un momento en que las almas del hogar terrestre dejaron de aproximarse. Entendió que ese grupo que había atendido se trató de los últimos que restaban, así que se recargó sobre su silla un momento, suspirando producto del cansancio y del alivio. Alivio de saber que había mandado almas como esas al paraíso sin condición alguna, por el hecho mismo de que eso significó el término de martirios para con la raza humana a manos de ese ser despiadado.

Asumió entonces que los guerreros Z pudieron por fin derrotarlo. Ponerle fin a tanto sufrimiento, a tanta destrucción por parte de esa creación de laboratorio que en su ambición se llevó a muchos por delante. Por esa abominación que en su alcance de perfección hizo a sufrir a muchos, logrando obtener lo que quería a costa de todos ellos.

* * *

Y luego… Un ambiente tenso se sintió de repente. Enma se colocó más erguido cuando notó algo acercarse hacia donde él estaba. Los pasos robóticos se escucharon provenir desde afuera. Pasos firmes y casi militares, de precisión única, que solamente podían pertenecer a alguien con la maestría de su manejo. Ese ser perfecto estaba llegando desde la esquina derecha del umbral que daba con el juez Enma, con la ola de muerte y destrucción en su más marcada esencia.

El hombre gigante tragó saliva, aun sabiendo que en ese mundo sus reglas comandaban por encima de cualquier criatura por muy fuerte que sea. Conocía muchas historias de seres poderosos que llegaban a exterminar galaxias enteras, pero nada le ponía los pelos de punta como la visita inminente de este villano.

Los asistentes recepcionistas se pusieron cada vez más nerviosos con cada paso aproximado del ser perfeccionado. Éste caminó sin arrepentimiento, en una posición inquebrantable que denotaba su equilibrio, su postura y su grandeza como tal. Miraba hacia la modada del juez con frialdad y cálculo en su semblante. Una marcha firme de soldado, un andar que se sentía imparable por saberse capaz de cualquier cosa.

Llegó al umbral para meterse a ese enorme espacio, con ambos asistentes viéndose nerviosos a cada lado de la puerta. Enma le miró fijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse ecuánime frente a él. Su visitante se quedó ahí parado, mostrando una mirada segura y un semblante demasiado serio, como seguro de sí mismo, con su gesto desbordando en una casi burla por la ligera mueca dibujada a un costado.

El ser de piel roja estaba en su intento de disimular su nerviosismo para reemplazarlo con su actitud dura y juzgadora de siempre. Llevó una mano a su mentón y lo empezó a frotar para acentuar su intento de mostrarse autoritario. La expresión de sus ojos fue lo que más le costó disimular, algo que quiso corregir al ajustarse las gafas y acomodárselas en su lugar.

Enma hace unas interrupciones de garganta para empezar a articular palabra. Todos los ogros presentes, enfundados en trajes de oficinistas, fueron los que menos pudieron disimular el impacto que esa visita provocó en ellos.

\- Así que… Tú debes ser ese sujeto… De nombre Cell…

Empezó Enma, guardando la mejor compostura posible. Tenía ambos antebrazos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos una y otra vez para complementar su actitud analítica.

Cell respondió con un sonido de garganta como si ese comentario le hubiera molestado. Los asistentes a su alrededor reaccionaron con el marcado miedo en sus posturas, llegando a adoptar posiciones chuscas de posiciones de alerta. Enma acentuó la abertura de los ojos, levantando las cejas como sorpresa. No pudo esta vez disimular su nerviosismo ante esa muestra de seguridad, confianza y autoridad mostrada por el ser creado por el Dr. Gero.

\- Claro que ese soy. Nací perfecto, y morí perfecto. Di lo máximo en todo lo que hice, no me arrepiento de nada. Para eso fui diseñado, para alcanzar la perfección. –respondió seguro y tajante con su particular voz grave y ronca.

\- Sí, supongo… -Enma hace un ademán con su bolígrafo, apuntando hacia él constantemente- Perfecto para ir al infierno por todo lo que hiciste. Todas las vidas que tomaste en el planeta tierra las acabo de atender como manadas. Las pobres se vieron temerosas, mártires, recordando todavía cómo fue que murieron. Ni aunque te disculpes te permitiré otro desti…

\- ¿Disculparme, yo? Tonterías…

Cell empezó a reír con sadismo. Enma había recuperado ese nerviosismo que estaba desapareciendo en él gracias a sus intentos por mantener la calma. Por más que supiera que sus leyes aquí reinaban, el hecho de tener frente a sí a uno de los villanos más poderosos del universo le pasó factura en su sentir.

\- Obtuve el poder máximo para el que fui programado, llegué al poder absoluto. Me derrotaron guerreros de los cuales tengo también sus células, así que no puedo sentir otra cosa que honor por haber sido vencido por ellos, de algún modo. Nunca pediré disculpas por la manera en que logré obtener lo que obtuve. Estaba programado, estaba asentado. Fui creado para eso. Al final no lo hice por el objetivo principal de mi creador de vengarse de la familia guerrera, sino para probar que yo era el más fuerte.

» Sí, confieso que les di el tiempo para que se hicieran más fuertes. No tenía sentido para mí ser el más poderoso en ese momento y de pronto acabar con todo. Todo habría sido demasiado fácil. Actué con la misma confianza con la que Vegeta me permitió perfeccionarme. Les di tiempo, me dieron la pelea de mi vida… Y estoy aquí, satisfecho.

Enma y los demás escucharon con atención gracias a la expectación que tenían por lo que pudiera pasar. El juez volvió a recuperar postura, haciendo uso de su jerarquía y estatus. Más de un asistente se quedó petrificado esperando lo peor, con los pies temblándoles sin ser capaces de decidir si quedarse o salir huyendo.

\- Entonces… Entiendes perfectamente a dónde perteneces.

\- No se moleste, sé a dónde tengo que ir. A ese supuesto lugar que llaman infierno. Espero que sea lo suficientemente desafiante para entretenerme, de lo contrario me vengaré de ustedes. –Cell se mostró serio en sus palabras, Enma no dejó que tal actitud lo desinflara.

\- Las reglas aquí son absolutas. Cualquier intento de escape, opresión o acumulamiento de víctimas será sancionado por la ley. Este lugar y sus mundos funcionan como la ley de la gravedad. Si no obedeces la gravedad, simplemente caerás al suelo por muy capaz o fuerte que seas. Así que te pido… -Enma se inmuta nuevamente ante la actitud despreocupada y la mirada escalofriante del asesino. Se quedó callado un momento, y luego vuelve a articular palabra al recobrar la confianza- … que te vayas inmediatamente a donde perteneces.

El silencio esta vez fue perpetuo. Parecía como si Cell estuviera desafiando esa autoridad presente ante él con su mirada y su postura corporal. No había señal alguna de que agachara la mirada, o que encogiera los hombros o desinflara su pecho, cosa que Enma veía muy a menudo con cada alma que se le ponía rebelde y que él calmaba con sus característicos gritos exasperados.

En Cell llegó el presentimiento de que debía obedecer para no empeorar las cosas. Si bien sabía que podría reducir este lugar a polvo, no quería sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos al estar dentro de un mundo totalmente desconocido para él. Debía ser paciente y esperar para comprenderlo todo, entender por qué había llegado aquí y ver la posibilidad de regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Decidió ser más inteligente y ser paciente. Pues a fin de cuentas, por el momento no estaba muy interesado en regresar al planeta tierra.

\- Como sea… Sólo díganme a dónde tengo que ir… -se gira un cuarto, quedando Enma a su lado izquierdo- Me da igual.

Enma sólo cerró el expediente que tenía a modo de folder sobre su escritorio y después concluyó sentencia al dejar caer el mazo sobre la base sólida correspondiente. El juez les ordenó a sus asistentes que lo guiaran a donde tenía que partir para llegar al infierno. Algunos titubearon en hacerlo, hasta que un fortachón de piel roja y uno delgado de piel morada deciden acatar la orden y se ponen a cada lado de Cell para comenzar a guiarlo.

Tímidos y nerviosos pidieron que los siguiera, a lo que Cell responde totalmente indiferente cruzándose de brazos y empezando a avanzar sin esperar la señal de hacerlo. Ambos ogros responden algo torpes y recuperan la formación para estar lado a lado de la criatura híbrida y perfecta.

Cuando el recién llegado se alejó lo suficiente, saliendo por una de las puertas de la oficina que quedaban al frente en su caminar, Enma se recuesta sobre su silla y se quita los lentes para dejarlos sobre el escritorio. Se mostró aliviado, lanzando un suspiro. Se acercó un pañuelo a su rostro y limpió su sudor al restregarse la frente, sus costados y de paso los ojos. Pocas veces se ponía de esa manera, en situaciones como esta donde las cosas se podrían salir de control.

* * *

Cell es llevado y guiado con la extrema cautela de sus temporales acompañantes. Es trasladado infierno abajo, impulsado por un transporte que funciona a modo de elevador para llevarlo a las profundidades de ese lugar donde moran los condenados por sus acciones para toda la eternidad.

Las puertas se abren de par en par por medio de un mecanismo electrónico. Cell permaneció indiferente, totalmente frío y calculador, cosa que reflejó en su andar al bajarse de esa plataforma metálica y comenzar a pisar el nuevo terreno del que será su nuevo hogar. Los que le acompañaron apenas le dijeron que este sería el lugar al cual iba a permanecer el resto de su vida. Cell simplemente los miró por encima del hombro, sin tomarle importancia a tal comentario.

Los asistentes, temerosos, se apresuran a subir con su elevador cuanto antes. Uno de los acompañantes tiró de la palanca para que la mecánica del aparato comenzara a hacer su maniobra de ascenso. Lo hizo, tardando un poco en el arranque y la velocidad de impulso, sintiéndolo ese momento eterno ante la desesperación y el miedo de seguir frente a ese monstruo que bien sabían quién era y qué era capaz de hacer. Pensaban que en cualquier momento se les iba a dejar ir para hacerles lo peor.

Una vez ese elevador llegó a una altura considerable, el recién llegado inició su caminar para explorar el nuevo terreno. Lo percibió de inmediato como un lugar sucio, lúgubre, penumbroso en las pequeñas montañas que había en varios puntos de los alrededores. Había pedazos que lucían pertenecientes a ramas de árboles, pero con la textura y la forma sólida de un acero. Eso, complementado con el color rojizo del cielo, le hizo notar que su nuevo hogar era todo menos agradable.

Su avanzar lo llevó derecho hasta encontrarse con una colina que en su cuesta abajo se podía descender apoyándose sobre la pared curvilínea de la esquina que estaba suficientemente pronunciada. Él bajó de un salto, controlando su descenso al interponer su poder de vuelo sobre la gravedad de ese lugar, hasta que por fin toca suelo. La distancia de su posición ante las alturas de ese precipicio desde donde vino eran notables.

De inmediato empezó a notar presencias en los alrededores. Vio maquinarias funcionando, alienígenas de todo tipo trabajando su jornada correspondiente, entre otros más siendo trasladados en grupo sobre carretas ambulantes que eran impulsadas por monstruos de gran tamaño semejantes a dinosaurios.

Algunas cosas las logró ver gracias a su perspectiva. Otras fue necesario que caminara hasta dar la vuelta a esquinas de montañas que soportaban como pilares lugares altos pertenecientes a la llanura del exterior, y ver a más obreros trabajando los muros de tierra donde se vislumbraban piedras preciosas.

En eso... Dos ogros de ropas deportivas, usando shorts y camisas de tirantes de color blanco, se le acercan de lado a lado. Ambos de aspecto tosco, fornido, con la peculiaridad marcada de tener sus pieles entintadas en rojo vivo. Uno de ellos tenía dos cuernos pequeños y puntiagudos a los lados de su cabeza y el otro uno solo prominente sobre la base de su cráneo.

Uno de ellos habló, haciendo conocer su voz rasposa y gruesa sonando a autoridad.

\- Síguenos... Tu celda está cerca.

Cell mostró en su actitud que no había dado importancia a la instrucción. Simplemente se limitó a seguir la orden, a dejarse guiar por esos dos monstruos de gran tamaño que tenía a ambos lados. Para él era inevitable sentir los niveles de ki de todas las almas que llegó a encontrarse, desde los trabajadores hasta aquellos que se encontraban encerrados dentro de las jaulas.

Eso incluía a sus recién acompañantes, los cuales en su tamaño y consistencia física se movían como dos bultos pesados de músculos como si cada movimiento hecho les tomara demasiada energía y tiempo. Al lado de él se veían más lentos en su caminar, aun cuando los tres seguían la misma velocidad de trayectoria. Si él lo quisiera los haría polvo y se escapaba de ahí volando; pero prefería por el momento no hacer alboroto.

Cell no opuso resistencia y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una de las celdas que estaban incrustadas sobre una de las paredes de ese cráter como pestañas. Unas escaleras fueron traídas y puestas en su lugar por otro ogro de piel verde que la cargó hasta que su esquina más alta embonara con la altura de la celda. Cell supo lo que tenía que hacer, e inmediatamente empezó a subir los escalones uno por uno hasta llegar a la entrada.

La puerta de barrotes se abrió con las manos de un ser pequeño que estaba al lado tirando desde ahí. El ser perfecto aguardó que se abriera completa para empezar a ingresar. Luego de pisar dentro, es cerrada y ajustada a través de un sonido que indica que está hecho. La escalera por la que ascendió es retirada, y los ogros que le acompañaron poco a poco se van apartando. El último en irse fue el ser que cerró y aseguró la puerta, apartándose de ahí de un solo salto.

Cell se quedó viendo por entre los barrotes, observando cómo los que lo trajeron ahí se alejaban. Echó un vistazo a los alrededores, contemplando los trabajos forzados a los que unos eran sometidos y los tratos severos que los demás ogros aplicaban para los otros encarcelados dentro de celdas semejantes a la suya. En ningún momento quebró con la postura de sus brazos cruzados.

Todas las especies criminales estaban detrás de él. Algunos sentados, otros de pie. Todos tenían la cara de malosos, viéndose disgustados en su mayoría por su situación actual. Algunos más se mostraban indiferentes como el recién llegado, sin importarles cuál sería su situación de ahora en adelante. Aun con lo pesado de sus auras y la carga de sus crímenes sobre sus almas, nadie se atrevió a molestar al ser perfecto, ni aún los que más presumían su estatus de supremacía.

Sólo uno, que asomó su grandeza de entre la multitud… se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Estaba sentado sobre un pedazo de armadura que debió pertenecer a alguno de los prisioneros, con los huesos de éste esparcidos por el suelo. Cruzado de piernas y brazos, viendo a donde el nuevo habitante de la celda apuntaba con su mirada. Tenía la sonrisa sardónica dibujada en su rostro y los ojos finos como los de un felino.

\- Lo mismo de siempre… Traen prisioneros, los encierran aquí. Nos hacen realizar aburridas jornadas de trabajo y luego volvemos otra vez a los lugares de siempre. Nos dejan tiempo para hacer lo que queramos fuera de aquí, pero aun así es aburrido. Después de tanta rutina debo confesar que a pesar de todo me he acostumbrado.

El alienígena de baja estatura, piel fina color blanco, cabeza redonda, marcas moradas que acentúan su forma musculada, pies de tres dedos pronunciados en cada uno y una cola que movía de un lado a otro… Había hablado con esa voz de emperador, caprichosa y pretensiosa a la vez, varonil en su timbre.

Cell volteó a verlo por encima del hombro. Había llamado su suficiente atención para dedicarle un momento de su mirada. Sintió su ki al instante y no le pareció muy impresionante. Comparándolo sólo igualaba al Súper Saiya – Jin de primera fase.

\- Entonces… ¿No has pensado en huir de aquí? –asomó la pregunta, dejándose llevar por la ilación de la conversación.

\- Huir de este lugar es imposible. Este mundo funciona bajo sus propias reglas. He intentado ir en vuelo, he amenazado de muerte a los que se encargan de custodiarnos, he intentado levantar una rebelión. Y justo cuando estamos por atravesar esas nubes de arriba… -levanta la mirada, aludiendo a ello. Cell hace lo mismo y presta atención a esa parte del cielo- … una fuerza desconocida nos empuja de regreso hacia acá. No importa lo fuerte que muchos seamos, no se puede salir de aquí.

Cell se quedó viendo a esas nubes que por su forma y consistencia se veían a punto de desembocar en lluvia. Hacían de techo gigantesco sin principio ni fin por el efecto del degradado presentado al final de su extensión. Ya había presentido que no tendría escapatoria, y si la hubiera no tenía ni idea de cómo regresar a la vida.

Pronto… El alienígena se empieza a mostrar molesto y tenso, volviendo a agregar comentario, esta vez a modo de queja.

\- Si tan sólo hubiera logrado la inmortalidad con esas esferas nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero ese maldito tuvo que aparecer para estropear mis planes. Esa pelea que tuve en el planeta Namek quebrantó mi orgullo. Y luego mi regreso al planeta tierra… No fue nada de lo que esperaba. Ahí se acabó todo. No pude vengarme como pretendía.

Esta vez Cell le dirige una mirada fulminante cuando hubo detalles que coincidieron con cosas que ya sabía. No tardó en preguntar respecto a ello.

\- ¿Esferas? ¿Planeta Tierra? Me imagino que te encontraste con grupos de Saiya – Jin que se encargaron de sabotear tus planes. ¿Te suena familiar el nombre de Gokú?

\- ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? –el interlocutor reaccionó sorprendido con la atención más puesta en esa conversación. Cell vuelve la vista al frente.

\- Lo acabo de asesinar con una explosión que originé en un planeta pequeño. Luego regresé al planeta tierra para terminar con esa batalla; pero su hijo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar conmigo. Al parecer tenemos en común que fuimos exterminados por los mismos sujetos.

\- Entonces… Te enfrentaste a ellos también. –dijo el alienígena, sorprendido. Rompió con su postura analítica y tranquila, bajando el pie cruzado al suelo y colocando las manos a los lados. - ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde!

\- Soy Cell. –dijo sin titubeos, sin verse dispuesto a reaccionar ante ese incremento de intención del otro. Vuelve a mirar por encima del hombro- ¿Y tú quién eres? –el alienígena permanece en silencio, frenado por esos ojos fulminantes que se clavaron en los suyos, los cuales mostraban autoridad superior.

\- Soy el emperador Freezer.

Fue el momento en que ambos se conocieron. Freezer se mostró entre sorprendido e irritado, luego de saber que ese nuevo compañero compartía mucho de historia con él referente a los mismos oponentes que enfrentaron. Ese disgusto de aquella vez, de su orgullo roto y su estatus de emperador tirado por los suelos, resurgieron como una huella imborrable que abría el sello para que esos desagradables recuerdos volvieran a salir desembocados.

* * *

Pronto Cell entendió lo que su aparente amigo se refería con la rutina diaria. A cierta hora eran sacados de sus celdas, obligados a hacer labores de mantenimiento y construcción, ya sea cargando cosas pesadas o auxiliando a otros en todo tipo de tareas. Freezer, al estar acostumbrado a las reglas del juego, sólo obedecía para pasar el día. Cell en cambio seguía pensando en la forma de salir de ese lugar y regresar nuevamente al mundo de los vivos.

Luego de la intensa labor, seguía el descanso. En ese momento todos los presentes eran libres de hacer lo que querían, por lo que casi siempre elegían reunirse entre ellos para entablar conversaciones de interés para todos. Algunos no compartían la idea y se retiraban, formando entre ellos otros grupos o bien recostándose en alguna esquina para descansar.

Pronto Cell, con el pasar de las horas y las jornadas, entendió la dinámica a seguir. Lo analizó todo e ideó un plan.

* * *

En uno de sus intentos logró salirse de su celda cuando empujó de golpe la puerta que estaba cerrando uno de los asistentes el cual cayó víctima de ese brusco movimiento. Él junto con Freezer se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir y reclamar territorios. Pronto sometieron a los ogros encargados de custodiar lo que ocurría ahí abajo. Ahora que eran dos poderosos juntos vieron una posibilidad mayor de lograr algún escape efectivo.

Cell pisoteó a uno de ellos en la cara y reclamó autoridad. Dio instrucciones de supremacía donde incluyó la manera en que todos los presentes deberán llamarlo de ahora en adelante. Fueron seguidos por las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y por el padre de Freezer. Cell toma del cuello a su víctima y le exige que lo llame "amo". Lo arroja después rumbo a varias puntas acomodadas en círculo; pero es salvado por Gokú antes de sufrir algún daño severo.

El Saiya – Jin les reclama el hecho de querer hacer de las suyas. Freezer lo reconoce y ordena de inmediato a sus fuerzas especiales que lo ataquen. Gokú le arroja a su acompañante Paikuhan al ogro que acabó de rescatar. Entonces aumenta su energía expresada en aura, esquiva hábilmente los ataques de sus agresores y los tira a golpes desde el cielo, los cuales caen directamente a un estanque de aguas rojas.

Freezer y su padre se ven sorprendidos por lo que pasó. Cell luego confiesa que fue él quien mató a Gokú. Freezer recobra confianza y le pide que se encargue de ello. Entonces acude en vuelo hacia donde está su víctima. Gokú palidece, sabiendo que aun no es tan fuerte para derrotarlo. Entonces Paikuhan toma su lugar e interviene inesperadamente envuelto en una llama rodante con la cual acierta con una patada sobre la anatomía del ser creado en laboratorio.

Cell ahora es el que cae dentro de ese lago. Luego Freezer y su padre son sorprendidos por las arremetidas de Paikuhan, con un codazo en el abdomen del último y luego un golpe certero que manda al hijo al suelo. Paikuhan se alza en el aire, echa un vistazo al lago para ubicar al que acabó de arrojar con su ataque. Entonces empieza a girar sobre su propio eje, provocando un efecto rodante sobre el agua debajo que reacciona levantándose en grandes cantidades por el efecto del remolino de aire sobre ella.

Cell junto con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu salen volando como consecuencia. Son dirigidos hacia ese cúmulo de espinas de colores opacos donde hace un momento el desafortunado ogro fue arrojado. Un movimiento más que suficiente para encerrarlos a todos en una prisión diferente que tiene sus bases sobre una montaña, con la fachada en forma de una cabeza con los cuernos de ogro y la boca abierta.

Esa nueva prisión era más oscura y reforzada, y notoriamente habían sido puestos ahí para ser apartados incluso de los demás prisioneros.

Cell se apartó de los demás y se empezó a dirigir a los barrotes, visiblemente molesto. Apretó un puño con su antebrazo levantado desde la cintura. La otra mano la usó para sujetar una de las líneas en paralelo que tiene al frente.

\- ¿Y ahora quién es ese? Lo estropeó todo. –se quejó apretando y enseñando dientes por la abertura de sus labios. Freezer se le acercó desde un costado con los brazos cruzados.

\- Otro guerrero más que nos sorprende con su fuerza. Nunca creí que fuera a existir alguien más fuerte que esa sabandija. –complementó, mostrando un poco más de compostura.

\- Nos tomará más tiempo idear otro plan, con ese sujeto encargándose de nosotros estaremos más limitados.

\- Te dije que no iba a ser fácil. Sorpresas como esta me llegaron constantemente en más de una ocasión. Y cuando de pronto logré burlarlo todo… De pronto me encontré con que no podía salir de este infierno por mucho que lo intentara.

\- Debe de haber algún modo… -reflexionó Cell, pensativo mientras bajaba la mirada, hablando en voz baja- … algo que podamos aprovechar, algo que podamos usar en entero a nuestro favor.

Los días después de ese lo pasaron en esa celda especial. Sólo se les abría la puerta cuando llegaba el momento de las jornadas laborales, cuando era hora de la comida y nada más. Los momentos de distracción habían quedado prohibidos para ellos. Una y otra vez compartían con todas las almas condenadas las mismas actividades.

* * *

Poco a poco, con el pasar de los años, a Cell pareció olvidársele la idea de un plan de escape o dominio por aquello ocurrido con ese alienígena de nombre Paikuhan. Intuía que de volver a intentarlo ocurriría algo similar y que pronto serían detenidos de una forma parecida o peor a lo ya acontecido.

Había aprendido que cada acción cometida por ellos era contrarrestada con su equivalente. Si usaban la fuerza bruta y se querían aprovechar de su superioridad frente a la gran mayoría de los sentenciados, iban a ser detenidos por alguien más fuerte que ellos.

Los planes de fuga después de eso tampoco habían sido fructíferos. No podían encontrar la manera de salir de ese infierno, ni siquiera cuando él y Freezer se apoderaron en una ocasión de uno de los elevadores con los que fueron traídos al principio cuando los guiaron por primera vez a este lugar. El aparato se detenía justo antes de cruzar las nubes, con Cell intentando abrir el cielo con puñetazo, con ataques de energía variados, incluyendo el kamehameha. Nada resultaba efectivo.

La tele transportación también le hizo la mala pasada. No lograba conectar con el exterior, y cuando intentaba trasladarse por encima de las nubes siempre reaparecía debajo de ellas con cada intento realizado. Ni la velocidad de vuelo, ni las veces que logró recorrer grandes y considerables distancias en el cielo intentando dar con el término del camino del firmamento... nunca llegó a ningún límite, puerta, abertura, espacio u oportunidad que pudiera aprovechar para salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

Todo eso lo hizo asentarse en ese mundo. No había nada que podía hacer. Sólo le quedó adaptarse, cosa que inevitablemente dejó huella en él con el pasar del tiempo.

* * *

Los años pasaron y llegó la parte donde pudieron ver la pelea que Gokú y Vegeta estaban teniendo con Majin-Boo. Las imágenes eran proyectadas en tiempo real a través de una esfera enorme sobre una base de picos sobre el suelo. Muchos se habían reunido para presenciarlo, con Freezer gozando el posible fin de los guerreros Z a causa de esa batalla. Disfrutaba mucho ver cómo sufrían los embistes hechos por su enemigo rosado, el cual se mostraba poderoso y entero.

Cell se maravilló reconociendo que esa pelea pudo ser más espectacular que la suya en contra de esos guerreros. Observó con atención, regocijándose por las ricas combinaciones de ataques, las maniobras de defensa, los actos que permitían el esquive de arremetidas poderosas provenientes de Majin - Boo y de Gokú y Vegeta. Sentía sus células vibrar, con ese llamado de ir a la guerra que lo ponía ansioso y deseoso de participar. Típico de un ser que heredó precisamente ese gusto Saiya - Jin impuesto en su genética.

La batalla terminó. La sorpresa fue cuando Gokú logró reforzar la Genkidama lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de Majin-Boo colapsara ante la fuerte presión y poder de esa esfera gigante. Todos vieron cómo se desintegró por completo después de unos momentos de haber opuesto resistencia. El poder circular rasgó una parte de la tierra debajo con una trayectoria que prolongó rápidamente, hasta que finalmente termina en explosión.

Eso provocó el enfado de muchos de los ahí presentes. Lo cierto es que varios de los que presenciaron esa batalla fueron enemigos de antaño de ambos, sobre todo de Gokú. Vieron con impotencia, con molestia, que su enemigo más grande haya salido airoso una vez más de esa manera.

Pronto todos comenzaron a retirarse, como si tras ello tuvieran un dejo de decepción. Las quejas se oyeron en murmullos después de que terminó esa pelea final. Fueron realmente pocos los que se siguieron quedando y continuaron esperando a ver cómo seguía marchando todo luego de que ese ser rosado desapareció de ese modo.

En tanto los demás se seguían retirando, Freezer era el único que todavía seguía ahí de pie, al lado de Cell. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se chupó los dientes ante semejante resultado.

\- ¡Demonios! -expresó Freezer, comenzando a retirarse. Notó que Cell no lo seguía y se paró para verlo de reojo- ¿Qué haces ahí? Esa pelea ya terminó.

Cell siguió con los brazos cruzados prestando todavía atención a las escenas que mostraba la esfera. Las imágenes se quedaron en primer plano mostrando a Gokú descansar sobre una roca, con las heridas visibles y el cansancio notable.

Algo en él lo hizo vibrar. Notó algo diferente esta vez; no solamente eran los deseos de pelear lo que hacía hervir su sangre en busca de una batalla más, algo propio de sus células Saiya-Jin. Un sentimiento extraño, que desconocía del todo, se asomó entre tanta frialdad, cálculo y control. En él se manifestó algo más tranquilo y diferente a lo siempre acostumbrado. Tenía que ver con un sentimiento de paz, de una sensación indescriptible que lograba regocijarlo, apartando de él todo pensamiento malicioso.

Vio a ese Saiya - Jin con sus energías agotadas por la dura pelea. Ese semblante tranquilo, esas ganas que tenía de descansar, de no pensar en nada, de sólo disfrutar el momento. Luego escuchó una frase que llamó su atención proveniente de su antes contrincante.

"Comeremos y dormiremos mucho". Lo oyó provenir de ese guerrero que ya se había convertido en algo más poderoso desde la última vez que lo enfrentó. Si se oponía a él una vez más, no iba a tener la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo. Luego de ver la apariencia y la fuerza de la tercera fase del Súper Saiya - Jin, y ver sus alcances en poder y efectividad, sólo escuchó esa conclusión simplona que cualquier niño en esa situación de agotamiento pudo haber dicho.

\- No te retrases que pronto tendremos actividades. Te estaré esperando en el lugar de siempre.

Freezer se despidió con lo último dicho y comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar, dejando a su compatriota en su aparente trance. Luego de un tiempo, la imagen de la esfera se apagó. Aun sin una sola imagen proyectada sobre ella, Cell permaneció en ese lugar como si todavía la hubiera. Se había puesto reflexivo esta vez, sin entender el por qué de esa sensación tan extraña.

* * *

Los años pasaron nuevamente y llegó el momento en que se vieron las caras nuevamente con Gokú. Sorprendidos estuvieron al saber que había sido transformado otra vez en un niño, en una etapa de su vida que no les tocó presenciar cuando originalmente lo había sido. La pelea con él inició en una parte cerrada del infierno con la apariencia de una cueva. El pequeño se mostró entusiasmado de poder enfrentarlos nuevamente, por lo que entre los tres acordaron volver a rememorar viejos tiempos.

Ocurrió de todo en esa pelea, desde el hecho de que Gokú fue absorbido por Cell y éste incrementó sus poderes momentáneamente, logrando escapar después, hasta la utilización de una nueva técnica por ambos villanos conocida como "torbellino infernal", con la cual lograron someter a su oponente a profundidades más pronunciadas del infierno.

Todo concluyó con el escape de su rival y el posterior congelamiento de ambos por una máquina. Nuevamente son encarcelados después de eso y llevados a la custodia de unos ogros que los trasladaron en una jaula con ruedas. Ambos estuvieron encadenados, recibiendo todavía un comentario fuera de lugar de su otrora oponente sobre la comida.

* * *

Después de eso a Cell no le llamó la atención ninguna otra rebelión, intento de escape o cualquier otra cosa donde mostrara su libre albedrío. Le pareció excesivo exponerse a esta clase de ridículos, a que pisotearan su orgullo de esta manera, a que sus poderes ya no fueran los suficientes para hacer frente a seres más poderosos los cuales en cada ocasión se estaban haciendo más frecuentes.

Para esas alturas ya habían llegado almas condenadas con mayor potencial de destrucción y de fuerzas superiores a la suya. El tiempo había pasado desde que Cell ya no era el más poderoso del infierno. Tuvo que sufrir la humillación de ceder territorios, delegaciones e influencias con otros miembros del infierno a causa de haber perdido peleas con más de algún monstruo proveniente de otro planeta.

Sólo Freezer seguía a su lado. Con él se había logrado entender lo suficiente y juntos se entrenaban, desarrollaban técnicas, ideaban planes y siempre buscaban la manera de obtener más poder. Aunque después, pasado un tiempo, eso dejó de importarle.

Su vida pronto se tornó aburrida, rutinaria y sin sentido. No tenía caso ser de los más poderosos y no tener la libertad de realizar todos sus planes. La idea de los torneos que vino organizando y efectuando hace unos años atrás fueron cancelados hace poco por autoridades del paraíso quienes vieron en esos eventos una forma despiadada y denigrante de tratar a los concursantes. Sumado a que, cuando fue desafiado por uno de los participantes para demostrar su supremacía, fue derrotado fácilmente.

De pronto, sin notarlo, se sumergió en una lenta y progresiva monotonía. Empezó a cesar sus participaciones en los clubes que llegó a formar con amistades en diferentes partes del infierno. Las pláticas de antes ya no lo entusiasmaban, las dinámicas en las que llegó a participar le dejaron de cobrar sentido. Cada vez estuvo más frecuente con su soledad, consecuencia del hastío de encontrar siempre lo mismo todos los días, con los recuerdos asaltándole sobre esos planes fallidos que ejecutó y no le funcionaron.

Incluso Freezer se extrañó de su monotonía, de sus pocas ganas, de su falta de interés por cualquier cosa aunque fuese superflua. Cada vez pasaba más tiempo solo, y cada vez se mostraba menos tolerante a la compañía de los demás o a las dinámicas donde le pedían que participara. Incluso para el alienígena de la raza Changlong le pareció increíble que su compañero de tantos años, con los que ideaba los planes y desarrollaba nuevas técnicas, se estuviera comportando de esa manera tan distante. No lograba entender lo que pasaba con él y eso lo desconcertaba.

En uno de los tantos días que le parecieron iguales, Cell se estaba tomando un baño dentro de un lago entintado en rojo. Descansaba recostado sobre unas rocas que con sus formas se amoldaban a su espalda. Dejó ambos brazos recostados a los lados en la tierra que quedaba libre del agua, dejando la cabeza recostada sobre las rocas detrás mirando hacia el cielo.

Era la misma monotonía de siempre el perder su mirada en las nubes, aun cuando fuera para relajarse. Las facciones de su rostro mostraban desgano, apatía, con unas ganas frustradas de hacer algo nuevo y diferente, siempre terminando en algo que le fastidiaba tarde que temprano. Los momentos de resignación fueron comunes para él. Lo único confortante y hasta cierto punto placentero eran momentos como ese.

No tenía ganas de nada, sino simplemente estar ahí. El sonido nulo de los alrededores jugó en su complicidad. No había nada que lo distrajera, nada que alterara esa tranquilidad. Se había acostumbrado tanto a los momentos que pasaba solo que, por alguna extraña razón, ese ambiente ya lo sentía propio de él.

Pero ese día lo percibió diferente a los demás. Algo dentro de él empezó a salir, a brotar como si estuviera surgiendo desde lo profundo. Algo que le era ajeno, pero a la vez conocido. Una energía, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Como un retoño a punto de dar a luz, como una flor de loto abriéndose para expedir su aroma de adentro hacia afuera.

No se había dado cuenta que al perderse en esa sensación estaba ya cerrando los ojos, rendido tal vez por el encanto de anestesia que eso producía en sus células. Un placer que muy pocas veces lograba encontrar, cuando solamente las batallas eran capaces de dárselo, aunque perdiera. Sintió una mezcla extraña de nacer y morir, morir y nacer. Pronto no distinguió lo que pasaba con él, como si su cuerpo estuviera dejando de tomar importancia y su alma empezara a querer alcanzar las alturas.

Entonces... Una voz dentro retumbó en cada parte de su ser.

\- _samadhi..._

Cell, que había cerrado los ojos ante la sensación, se sobresalta de golpe y los abre con frenesí. Un espasmo en su pecho le produce un suspiro hueco y vertiginoso. Levantó la cabeza y empezó a mirar a todos lados como esperando encontrar al locutor de esa frase tan extraña. Vio arriba, a la izquierda y a la derecha, sin encontrarse con nada. Intentó ubicar alguna presencia sospechosa sin fruto alguno.

Se salió del agua, estiró sus rodillas para quedar de pie y poder observar con más detenimiento lo que había alrededor. Se posicionaba corporalmente como si estuviera a punto de recibir algún ataque, o bien para dejarse ir sobre cualquiera que quisiera romper su tranquilidad. Poco a poco le fue bajando la alerta en sus sentidos al ver que no había respuestas de ese tipo.

Cuando descubrió que no había nada fuera que pudiera ser la causa de lo ocurrido, se metió en una necesaria introspección. No entendía lo que con él había pasado después de experimentar ese gozo que no tenía nada que ver con las peleas o con someter y absorber a algún ser vivo. No conocía otra cosa más que eso, no sabía qué había más allá del gozo de enfrentarse a enemigos fuertes y lograr con ello la adrenalina que tanto lo llenaba y anestesiaba.

Sintió a sus células vibrar, a cada parte de su cuerpo hablar el mismo lenguaje. Como si estuviera a punto de perderse, de fundirse, de formar parte del todo.

Desconcertado, se alejó de ahí y se acercó al lugar de siempre donde varias almas del infierno se congregaban. Ya había pasado tiempo en que no era metido a una celda junto a otros alborotadores cuando uno o varios perturbaban el orden en ese mundo. Para él era más común andar suelto y libre en comparación con Freezer quien todavía intentaba esporádicamente cometer actos de rebeldía o escape junto con aquellos grupos que obedecían sus órdenes.

Se encontró nuevamente entre la multitud variante de razas y tamaños en el mismo lugar de siempre al cual llegó desde la primera vez. No estuvo dispuesto a participar ni conversar con nadie en esa ocasión. Se apartó a un lugar para sentarse y reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado.

Freezer se le acercó cuando lo vio llegar de lejos, después de haber salido de su celda. Ni su padre ni las fuerzas espaciales lo acompañaron en esta ocasión. Empezó a hablarle cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera escucharlo.

\- Has actuado extraño, no pareces ser el mismo de siempre. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te has alejado de nosotros. ¿Acaso planeas algo?

\- Nada que te importe.

Cell para entonces recobró su actitud fría y calculadora de siempre. Seguía pensativo por lo que había pasado, sin entender aún esos nuevos sentimientos que le despertaron hace poco. Freezer responde con su garganta haciendo un breve sonido de molestia. Se pone al lado de él y se sienta.

\- Sólo vine a recordarte nuestro acuerdo. Últimamente te has alejado de los planes y movimientos que hacemos, he tenido que lidiar con las capturas y los enfrentamientos yo solo. ¿Es que acaso ya no te interesa salir de aquí? -Freezer se le quedó viendo esperando respuesta, sólo recibiendo indiferencia por parte de su interlocutor. Luego aparta la vista y prosigue- ¡Maldita sea! Estuve a punto de obtener información sobre qué otro atajo podíamos utilizar pero llegó uno de los guardianes del paraíso y me encontró. ¡De no haber sido por eso ya tendría una pista más!

Freezer se agazapó en su enojo por causa de un acto perdido. Produjo en él la misma sensación original cuando le sucedió aquello. Cell permaneció indiferente sin importarle lo que le había dicho, con la apariencia de estar más inmerso en sus pensamientos que en otra cosa.

El alienígena de piel blanca y texturas moradas le mira nuevamente, reaccionando a su actitud.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Planeas quedarte así todo el tiempo, sin hacer nada?

\- No es eso... No tengo idea de lo que pasa... -observa una de sus manos con insistencia y ansiedad al sentir algo extraño en él- Mi cuerpo está actuando extraño. Mis células... Parece que tienen recuerdos.

Freezer reaccionó extrañado ante esa afirmación. Lo miró un rato con su rostro y su mirada marcados como reacción a su conducta. Luego se paró y empezó a alejarse de él con unas palabras de despedida.

\- Veo que te estás volviendo loco. Te está afectando demasiado estar en este lugar, pero acostúmbrate; no nos queda otra alternativa que resignarnos a esta pocilga. Sea lo que te esté pasando no te tardes demasiado. Tendremos una junta dentro de poco.

Cell lo ignoró y se le quedó viendo a su mano. Nunca antes le había prestado esa atención, y no sabía por qué estaba viendo esa parte precisa de su cuerpo. Tal vez por esa sensación extraña que describió hace rato por esas emociones que parecían ser humanas, pero a la vez desconcertantes.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Cell cada vez sintió aflorar esas extrañas sensaciones con mayor acentuación. Por ende quiso estar más a solas, tener más momentos para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Junto a sus emociones, pensamientos que parecían no ser propios se apoderaban de él como si le usurparan de momento.

Hubo veces en que Freezer notó cuando de pronto se alejaba de los grupos que formaban o cuando estaba por llegar con ellos y simplemente se retiraba. Al emperador le desconcertaba su actitud, mas en su orgullo lo juzgó pensando mil cosas que no tenían que ver con la realidad. Notó que Cell había perdido interés en todo y eso lo interpretó como una falta de interés y compromiso de su parte.

El ser perfecto caminaba a las orillas de un lago rojo. Agradecía el poder estar tranquilo en ese momento justo cuando esos períodos de crisis que le asaltaban se calmaron. Los pasos robóticos de sus pisadas resonaban sobre pantorrillas y pies como metales haciendo fricción.

Pronto notó a lo lejos un grupo al otro extremo del lago. Vio a dos hombres corpulentos que estaban sosteniendo a uno pequeño, diferencia marcada por las diferentes razas a las que pertenecen. Lo tenían agarrado de las manos respectivamente, estirándolo lo suficiente para mantenerlo en esa posición obligada e incómoda frente a un alienígena que se asemeja a un lagarto, el cual comienza a aproximarse hacia él.

Cell se quedó quieto, viendo lo que sucedía.

El lagarto se acercó al pequeño con una intención agresiva y poco tranquilizadora. Su expresión y su ansiedad corporal denotaban estar a punto de arremeter ferozmente sobre él. Los otros dos seres corpulentos que lo sostenían, con la pequeña víctima al centro en cuclillas, reían maliciosamente por lo que estaba por ocurrirle dentro de poco.

Los ojos de Cell se abrieron expectantes y temerosos cuando comienza a ver que el alienígena se acerca a la víctima y, al girarse para soltarle un colazo con su punta filosa, hace que sangre profusamente desde su tráquea abierta. Los espasmos, los quejidos agonizantes y la sangre fluyendo a borbotones provocaron en Cell una alerta que lo hizo flexionar sus rodillas, como si quisiera acudir al rescate.

La víctima temblaba y temblaba, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose involuntariamente como si de éste se estuvieran escapando las últimas energías. Pronto, y aprovechando ese estado, el lagarto expidió de su hocico un chorro rápido de una sustancia blanca que se comportó como hilo envolvente sobre el cuerpo convulsionado al cual ya se le había caído la cabeza al suelo. Como una araña sobre su presa, ese hilo lo empezó a encerrar en un capullo, sujetando y apretando manos y pies dentro de esa acción envolvente.

Para entonces ambos hombres corpulentos ya lo habían soltado. El cuerpo cayó inerte hacia el frente, totalmente envuelto en esa tela firme que lo aprisionó por completo, con la sangre derramándose cual contenedor de líquido cayendo hacia el suelo. La cabeza la tomó uno de los toscos hombres desde los cabellos y la levantó. Se mofó de ella, le soltó unos puñetazos a la cara y después la aventó hacia el lago cual lanzamiento de jabalina.

El alienígena lagarto se acercó y empujó al cuerpo con uno de sus pies para que cayera completo dentro de ese lago. Todo indicaba que esa manera de afectar el cuerpo de esa víctima resultaría en una imposible o tardía regeneración de su parte, pues era bien sabido que en el infierno todos eran inmortales.

Cell se quedó inmóvil, con su cuerpo queriendo actuar pero paralizado por la conmoción. Observó a aquella desafortunada criatura como si se hubiera tratado de uno de los suyos, de alguien a quien él estaría protegiendo. Al ser de laboratorio le tembló la cara por el shock, por el impacto, por la premura de emociones, por esa imagen que no se pudo quitar de la cabeza.

Imágenes le asaltaron y reprodujeron en sus sentidos los recuerdos vivos de una escena en particular.

* * *

Una niña terrícola siendo secuestrada, golpeada y después violada, por unos sujetos que estaban pidiendo un rescate por ella. Un cuarto oscuro lleno de tal oscuridad que cuando dejaba asomar las luces dentro sólo se veían los grises de la puerta, parte de las paredes y algo del suelo.

La sangre saliendo de su sexo por esas brutales penetraciones, luego abandonada y dejada sobre la cama, en veces golpeada después de terminar el acto. Su llanto, su sufrimiento, sus ganas de arrancarse la piel a mordidas por las sensaciones tan desagradables causadas por esos toques insanos, llenos de lujuria.

Una llamada que escuchó provenir del otro cuarto. El llanto de su padre y su madre en el auricular, rogándoles porque esperaran un poco más, que juntarían el dinero necesario que se necesitaba para el rescate. El teléfono colgado agresivamente por uno de sus agresores, visiblemente molesto desde una de las ventanas del cuarto.

Escuchó un sonido de un fierro embonando con algo a modo de chasquido. El ambiente lo sintió pesado, en una sensación fulminante de apocalipsis. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a ese hombre de marcada silueta apuntándole a ella con un arma. Ella se hizo para atrás, intentando aferrarse a lo último que le quedaba de vida.

Rogó para que no la mataran, rogó para que no le dispararan. Y entonces... Ese disparo sobre ella cimbró su conciencia y apagó los faroles de su propia noche.

* * *

Cell despertó con ese flash sobre su rostro. Así como la velocidad del disparo, la conciencia le llegó de golpe. Reaccionó totalmente en shock por lo que había visto, por esas imágenes mostradas como si a él mismo le hubiera tocado presenciar eso en persona.

Tal fue el efecto y la magnitud de aquello sobre él que, en reacción involuntaria e instintiva, se agazapó con rodillas sobre el suelo. Se agarró la cabeza fuertemente mientras se agachaba y se levantaba, repitiendo su movimiento varias veces como esperando calmar con ello esa sensación tan desagradable. Luego consiguió relajarse un poco, dentro de esa misma posición vulnerable sujetando sus sienes con fuerza entre sus dedos.

Su cerebro le dolía intensamente. Su mente no quería evocar nunca más ese sentimiento. Luchaba constantemente por mantener su conciencia tranquila y dejar de atormentarse por esa visión de hace poco, la cual sintió como muy propia.

No sabía lo que pasaba con él. No lograba entender de qué se trataba, cuál era la causa real, y por qué estaban llegando a él vivencias y recuerdos acontecidos hace algún tiempo indefinido como si él fuera el responsable de ello a través de su testigo.

De pronto... Un temblor se sintió desde lo más profundo de la tierra. Todo lo alrededor se turbó y se agitó con ello, notando que hasta lo más sólido parecía brincar constantemente desde el lugar donde estaba. Eso lo puso en alerta y se irguió para contemplar más los detalles y tratar de comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Los que habían cometido el reciente asesinato se desconcertaron y decidieron alejarse de ahí. Se fueron los tres en vuelo alejándose cada vez más de ese lugar hasta que desaparecen por la lejanía. El temblor duró un par de segundos y después paró. No sabía la razón, pero Cell presentía que se trataba de algo grave.

Apresurado comenzó a correr de regreso al mismo sitio de relieve bajo que acostumbraban acudir todos los que se conocían para reunirse. En ese momento, aunado al tiempo que le tomó arribar hasta ahí, le fue posible llegar precisamente a la hora exacta donde todos se habían congregado.

Ahí estaban Freezer, su padre, las fuerzas especiales entre otros personajes que en algún momento enfrentaron a los guerreros Z, mezclados con demás seres del infierno. Cell llegó corriendo hasta ellos mostrándose interesado por saber si algo sabían de lo reciente ocurrido.

\- Aquí estás. -le dijo King Cold luego de voltear a verlo con los brazos cruzados. -¿Sólo llegaste corriendo? Pudiste llegar volando.

\- ¡Por fin llegas! -le dijo Freezer volteándose completamente para recibirlo- Sentiste eso ¿verdad? No fue algo ordinario, parece como si algo debajo estuviera a punto de estallar.

\- Pensé que ustedes sabían algo. -dijo Cell marcadamente, ansioso por saber la respuesta. Freezer vuelve a notar algo extraño en su actitud.

\- ¿Y qué rayos te pasa ahora? Has estado bastante extraño últimamente. ¿Acaso tú ocasionaste algo como esto?

Un nuevo temblor se vuelve a sentir. Todos los presentes reaccionan expectantes por lo que pudiera pasar, flexionando compases y poniendo las manos precavidas en caso de alguna caída o sorpresa. Se notaba que el desconcierto era general pues otros habitantes a lo lejos reaccionaron con el mismo tipo de sobresalto.

Entonces... Del cielo empezó a descender una figura que algunos de los presentes ya conocían. Se trata de Paikuhan, el mismo que ha puesto en su lugar a los alborotadores que han surgido de este mundo bajo. Los afectados por él lo reconocen de inmediato y se colocan en guardia como por reacción involuntaria e instantánea.

Cell y Freezer se le quedaron viendo con recelo, pensando que había venido hasta el infierno para hacerles alguna otra cosa. En cambio, Paikuhan sólo descendió de las alturas sin importarle la presencia de todos con esas miradas de expectación, coraje y resentimiento sobre él. Llegó hasta la mitad de ese círculo formado por todos y ahí pisó suelo.

El momento de silencio se prolongó lo suficiente hasta que otro temblor de enorme grado se volvió a sentir sobre la tierra. El recién llegado se les quedó viendo a todos y recorrió en parte el círculo con la mirada, viendo aleatoriamente a la cara a los miembros dentro de ella.

\- ¡Oigan todos! -alzó la voz Paikuhan para que todos pudieran oírlo- ¡Se ha desatado una alerta roja en el infierno! ¡El mundo subterráneo está sufriendo agitaciones extrañas y necesitan todos tener cuidado a partir de ahora! ¡Las almas dentro de ese lugar están cobrando verdadera fuerza, están tan contaminadas que se han juntado en grupos y formado ríos enteros que se desplazan por todos lados! ¡Si son tocados por ellas se acabó, la inmortalidad no los salvará! ¡Serán contaminados y desintegrados y no podrán volver a la normalidad!

Las preguntas se hicieron protagónicas sobre él, muchas de ellas dirigidas a lo recién comentado. Muchos no habían logrado entender a qué se refería con eso, la explicación no les parecía suficiente para justificar lo recién ocurrido o que los llevara a una comprensión satisfactoria.

Pronto fueron espectadores de otro temblor el cual rompió vertiginosamente una superficie de la tierra, levantando en el aire un torrente de una masa viscosa que se movió como un chorro potente de fluido por los cielos. Se vio agresivo, enorme, con una cantidad abundante de fluido empeñado en salir agresivamente, con esa desesperación implícita en su manifestación, tal vez por haber permanecido una eternidad en entero limitada en las profundidades.

La fuerza de su expresión retumbó en el testigo de todos, notoriamente sorprendidos al inmediatamente percibir que se trataba de una amenaza grande. Aun después de salir, ese líquido de ligeros tonos azules seguía expandiéndose en fluido, llegando a grandes alturas que hicieron sospechar sobre su probable capacidad de cruzar las nubes que conducen al paraíso.

Una serie de lamentos en múltiples lenguajes se escuchaban provenir de tales levantamientos. Cell sintió algo familiar con todo eso, como si esos gritos en pena le estuvieran llamando. Tal coincidencia y sensaciones lo asustaron como nunca en su vida lo había estado. Se sintió abrumado ante el poder y la majestuosidad de ese torrente que se retorcía en el cielo, sin detener su flujo torcido e inestable.

Paikuhan reaccionó sobresaltado e inmediatamente interviene.

\- ¡Todos rápido, aléjense!

Los que podían correr lo hicieron y los que tenían la habilidad de volar lo aprovecharon. No sabían la razón, pero esa reciente manifestación les provocó el incentivo suficiente para alejarse de ahí. No tuvo cabida en ese momento el orgullo de creerse el más poderoso. Sentían que tenían al frente algo sumamente grande que necesitaban evitar a toda costa.

Freezer se estaba alejando en vuelo con sus acompañantes, hasta que se da cuenta que Cell se había quedado donde mismo. Se detiene en el aire y le alza la voz advirtiéndole que tenían que alejarse cuanto antes. Cell tardó en reaccionar por el efecto de esa sensación familiar llamándole, hasta que la insistencia de Freezer logra sacarlo del shock y entonces le hace caso atendiendo al llamado.

Recorrieron una gran distancia para alejarse, y al hacerlo, vieron cómo en otras regiones ya se había desatado la misma manifestación. Otras ramificaciones de fluido salían a la vista desde diferentes partes del infierno, con esa agresiva manifestación que las levantaba a grandes alturas.

Cell pudo contemplar cómo, en su viaje de escape, habían encerrados varios cuerpos de los que sólo se les podía distinguir la forma por estar mayormente invadidos del color y la supremacía de esos líquidos. Cuerpos moviéndose y retorciéndose en su interior, como empujando una malla desde adentro que los tiene encerrados… arrastrando manos, cabeza y facciones sobre ella.

En un santiamén la apariencia del infierno había cambiado drásticamente. Esas fracturas en el suelo desencadenaron un crecimiento abismal comportándose como brazos extendidos que intentaban llegar al cielo. Paikuhan guió a todos al estar él al frente de la formación de vuelo para evitar sorpresas desagradables.

Cell vio cómo algunos se quedaron detrás sin haber hecho caso a la advertencia. Pronto el suelo les tembló debajo y resultaron víctimas de una de las ramificaciones de almas que salió abrupta sin previo aviso. Fueron consumidos y tragados en un santiamén, evaporados hasta los huesos y luego desintegrados por el crecimiento brusco y rápido del conjunto de almas. Apenas fueron capaces de emitir algún grito que inmediatamente fue silenciado al momento de ser desintegrados.

De pronto Paikuhan daba instrucciones de vuelo para orientar a los que le siguen sobre las direcciones que debían tomar. Los que estaban en esa formación vieron lo que pasaría si no acataban las órdenes, pues el hombre verde era el único quien al parecer sabía la dirección exacta a la cual tenían que dirigirse para no fallar en el intento. Algunos comienzan a preguntarle qué es lo que estaba pasando, a lo que él responde que por el momento no saben a ciencia cierta la causa real.

Freezer estaba volando al lado de Cell y pronto comienza a hablar ante la situación.

\- Sólo esto faltaba, que no estuviéramos seguros ni siquiera en este lugar. Se supone que la inmortalidad aquí sería duradera, y ahora resulta que también podemos morir. ¡Observa bien!

Freezer apunta hacia abajo, dando en específico hacia un lugar hueco al cual le daba la sombra por la profundidad. Parecía tratarse de un camino que podía tomarse para llegar a lo más interno del infierno. Cell, al verlo, cree entender a lo que se refería.

\- No era común encontrar este tipo de aberturas, tú y yo sabemos qué caminos hemos tomado para poder entrar y llegar más allá de lo que ninguna alma ha podido jamás. Sospecho que esto fue provocado por alguien o que algún sujeto se ha enterado de lo que hicimos hace tiempo.

\- Y entonces ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

\- Entremos. -Cell se le queda viendo con atención, un poco extrañado ante la idea- Corremos peligro si no hacemos nada, no quiero que todos nuestros planes se vayan abajo sólo porque a alguien se le ocurrió alterar y provocar algo tan salvaje como esto.

Freezer se adelanta con la idea y comienza su descenso. Cell le sigue después de pensarlo un momento y luego de poder deshacerse de la duda sobre tal acción.

* * *

Ambos entran por ese túnel que Freezer señaló como punto de dirección. Pasaron de largo varias paredes de materiales duros que les recorrían la vista a modo de pasadizos redondos. Entraban y salían por todas direcciones, metiéndose por los orificios que el mismo camino les indicaba que debían recorrer para poder llegar cada vez más lejos.

La iluminación fue poca en todo el trayecto. La luz fue sólo suficiente para que notaran la estructura y la forma de las paredes, orificios y diseños naturales por los que transitaban. Esta pronto se hizo más abundante luego de que lograron entrar por un espacio abierto que les dio acceso a una caverna compuesta de tonos grises en sus tierras, picos en sus techos y como bases sobre el suelo.

Freezer, al ver que habían llegado al lugar deseado, desciende sobre uno de esos caminos en forma de puente que comunican dos esquinas, justo sobre un abismo que en su profundidad sólo existe el negro. Cell le sigue y ambos toman el mismo rumbo, con el ser verde detrás. Estaban ya de camino sobre el puente cuando de pronto escuchan sonidos ajenos, al parecer provenientes de un lamento colectivo.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos algo extraño moverse dentro de un punto inaccesible del infierno? Sospecho que se trata de eso. Lo que me pregunto es quién o qué fue capaz de mover algo así de esta manera.

\- ¿Y por qué esa forma? ¿Qué son esas cosas que se mueven y chillan dentro de esos fluidos? -preguntó Cell con curiosidad, por la familiaridad extraña que sentía para con ello.

\- No tengo idea... Parece como si fueran almas atrapadas en partes muy profundas de este lugar.

Al ser perfecto le fue aumentando la sensación de peligro, esa alerta que llegaba a sus sentidos como si quisiera evitar algo conocido con lo cual estaba a punto de encontrarse. Dudaba entre seguir o no avanzando, por lo que en veces se llegaba a detener en el camino, en ocasiones involuntariamente.

Esa parte del infierno, marcada con tonos oscuros, le trajo otro recuerdo que apartó su identidad de su cuerpo para que fungiera otra vez como testigo.

* * *

Un hombre iba avanzando sobre la maleza de una naturaleza con sus pastos y sus árboles totalmente naranjas y secas en sus hojas y partes altas. Avanzaba sigilosamente, agazapado entre la hierba alta que lo cubría casi por completo. Llevaba escopeta en mano, la tenía a bajo perfil con ambas manos sujetándola firmemente.

En veces se detenía, luego avanzaba y se agachaba más de la cuenta cuando lo creía pertinente. Luego de un momento de avance, se oculta sobre las últimas hierbas que tiene al frente antes de que estas se acaben y lo dejen a campo abierto. Se asoma un poco y descubre la figura completa de la presa a la cual estaba siguiendo.

Un león estaba paseándose sobre el campo abierto, aparentemente absorto de la visita que estaba recibiendo. Se mostraba tranquilo, avanzando de un lado a otro como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer. El chasquido de su arma se produjo cuando con los dedos de su mano accionó los mecanismos que ajustaron su preparación para comenzar a abrir fuego.

Luego levantó el largo de su arma, apoyando la base sobre su hombro y equilibrando la posición del punto de fuego para hacer coincidir el visor con su mirada. Se tomó el tiempo, la postura del cuerpo y el aire necesario para enfocar perfectamente a su objetivo. Cerró un ojo para lograr un mejor enfoque y eliminar la distracción de la otra periferia.

Entonces... Algo llamó la atención del león, lo cual le puso las orejas más puntiagudas y el cuello más erguido. Estaba viendo hacia un punto de la derecha del hombre, quien al sentir un extraño presentimiento, empieza a girar su arma para enfocar cualquiera que sea el objeto de su distracción.

El movimiento de su visor, éste aumentando considerablemente el campo visual, movía las escenas rápido al ligero movimiento. Y en cuanto enfocó lo que había sobre ese pasto cortado, la sangre le hirvió y el corazón le latió a mil por hora. Abrió el otro ojo por semejante impresión.

Estaba su hijo pequeño, quien apenas había aprendido a caminar, merodeando cerca de ese territorio, justo al frente del animal. La alerta comandó sus sentidos con la piel poniéndosele de gallina. Ni la impresión le permitió respirar, lo que lo llevó al instinto inmediato y desesperado de enfocar nuevamente a ese león el cual ya empezó a trotar insistentemente rumbo a su desafortunado hijo.

Vuelve a cerrar su otro ojo para que el otro enfoque sobre el visor. Apunta sobre la cabeza del león para de un solo disparo acabar con su existencia y salvar a su pequeño. Lo iba siguiendo con la mirada, ubicando la imagen de su cráneo perfectamente ajustada sobre los indicadores circulares de la lente que daban más certeza sobre el punto exacto donde sería lanzado el disparo.

El hombre estaba ya jalando el gatillo lentamente para cuando llegara el momento, hasta que... Un sonido de algo desgarrándose desde su espalda provoca la convulsión de sus extremidades, haciendo que su visión se nuble como si estuviera dentro de algún ataque nervioso. No es capaz de sostener su arma por algo tremendamente fuerte que lo penetró desde atrás, algo que comenzó a drenar su energía en un santiamén.

En medio de sus sentidos de enfoque y desenfoque de la escena, no apartó sus ojos de la vista del león y su hijo con el animal enorme lanzándose sobre el pequeño humano. Las fuerzas sólo le alcanzaron para pegar un grito capaz de ensordecer sus propios oídos, con la mano estirándola al frente como si quisiera alcanzar a su hijo, tomarlo entre sus manos y llevárselo de ahí.

Y antes de perder la conciencia, echa un vistazo hacia atrás, mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado por un monstruo verde de manchas negras sobre su piel, con la boca naranja en forma de insecto y una esfera negra saliendo de su frente. El mismo que había clavado la punta de su cola sobre su espalda a modo de aguijón, succionando lo que a ese hombre le había quedado de vida.

Un último vistazo al frente con esos ojos apagados de vitalidad, haciéndose grises, viendo cómo el león se abalanzó sobre su hijo y lo empezó a devorar a carne viva.

* * *

Cell gritó y volvió en sí con todo el sudor de su cuerpo bañándole. Estaba agachado de tronco para arriba, respirando profusamente ante una visión que lo había puesto en ese estado catatónico. Tenía la boca abierta, los ojos hinchados y el semblante marcado por el impacto que eso le provocó sobre su ser.

Freezer notó que ya no lo seguía, se detuvo a la otra orilla del camino y le observó por el hombro. Su compañero se había quedado justo en medio de ese camino de puente, inmerso en el efecto que esa visión le provocó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso viste algo que te llamó la atención? Te veo preocupado.

\- No... Es... Nada. -Freezer notó el sudor de su acompañante y su atención absorta. Deja un rato de silencio y después prosigue en su andar.

\- Sea lo que sea que no te estorbe. Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo y cómo es que podemos evitar lo que esté saliendo de aquí para que no nos afecte.

Freezer decidió ignorar a Cell y seguir en su camino. Aun con la indiferencia, necesitaba tenerlo de cerca para cualquier cosa que pasara. El experimento de laboratorio seguía siendo más poderoso y completo que él, cosa que él había aprovechado desde que se conocieron al estar siempre en su compañía.

El hombre verde empezó a avanzar aun con la conmoción todavía presente. Siguió detrás de Freezer con el dejo desagradable en todo su cuerpo, en su mente, en su sentir e incluso… tal vez en su propia conciencia.

Avanzaron de pie y siguieron los caminos que se comunicaban entre sí los cuales los llevaban a otros lugares. Algunos de ellos con forma de pendientes y puentes los condujeron rumbo a paredes cerradas a modo de cuevas que, al salir de su oscuridad, los llevaban a otros espacios más abiertos dentro de la misma caverna.

Cell sintió el ardor punzante sobre su espalda. Se metía la mano por entre sus alas negras, tocándose lo más que podía esa parte de su cuerpo lo mejor que su cola contraída le permitía. Esa punzada, ese ardor sobre su piel sumado a ese mismo efecto dentro de él como si hubiera estado en el lugar del sujeto de su visión el cual perdió la vida de esa manera.

No entendía por qué estaba experimentando también las mismas experiencias que sufrían aquellos seres humanos que pasaron por esas muertes trágicas. Le desconcertaba de sobremanera que también estuviera recibiendo los efectos de sus decesos de algún modo sobre su propio cuerpo. Le exasperaba no comprender nada de lo que le sucedía.

Conforme fueron avanzando, Cell notó una fuerza enorme provenir de un lugar al cual estaban a punto de llegar luego de meterse en una cueva oscura. La luz del fondo, aunque lejana, permitía divisar el otro espacio abierto donde un camino más de puente conectaba con el otro extremo del inicio de otra cueva. Se empezaba a escuchar un fluido recorrerse como río, con ese sonido entrando y chocando en las paredes circulares donde se encontraban, para producir un sonido de eco que les retumbó por todos lados.

Freezer caminaba como si aquel presentimiento no le afectara en lo más mínimo. En cambio Cell sufrió otras visiones que lo volvieron a meter en esa ola de remordimientos, muertes intensas, catástrofes sufridas, partes del cuerpo afectadas por las víctimas. Las historias le fueron contadas esta vez mucho más rápido, llegando como resumen de cada hecho acontecido tanto con niños, mujeres, hombres de todas las edades que sufrieron muertes trágicas.

Acababa una historia en su mente, se producía una calma y luego iniciaba otra. Tales apariciones habían agarrado un ritmo estable. Cell sentía que se volvía loco, y no lograba entender por qué eso le perturbaba de tal manera si las muertes que él mismo provocó en su primera etapa para perfeccionarse no le afectaron en lo más mínimo en su momento. No comprendía qué relación tenían con él todas esas imágenes, las cuales al contar sus historias eran capaces de provocarle las mimas sensaciones, emociones y sufrimientos de los desafortunados.

Por fin salieron de esa cueva con sus pies empezando a seguir la línea del puente que daba hacia algo muy diferente a un abismo común.

* * *

Freezer llegó primero, sufriendo una tremenda impresión por el río que había debajo de sus pies. Cell tardó en salir, ya que un presentimiento bastante fuerte le decía que estaba por llegar a la culminación de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, como si fuera a encontrar las respuestas pronto. Ese momento de empezar a asomarse desde la penumbra de la cueva se le hizo eterno, con toda la conciencia suya sin querer saber nada del asunto, pero empujado por una fuerza tan absoluta que lo orillaba a ese encuentro ante la fuerza irresistible del destino.

Sus visiones se mezclaron junto a lo que comenzaba a ver, con una cara de espanto como si la sangre se le hubiera ido de su rostro. Y entonces lo vio.

Al llegar a la altura de Freezer, pudo contemplar de cerca una de esos torrentes gigantescos que salían como ramas de árbol desde el exterior, pero que en lugares como este fluían como ríos normales. Poseía un color blanco, un tanto gris y azulado, teniendo una fuerte luminosidad como fluorescencia que provocaba un alto contraste sobre los alrededores.

Dentro de ese río fluían sin cesar cabezas y cuerpos, luciendo rendidos al camino que ese líquido marcaba hacia la dirección tomada. Se veían algo inertes como anatomía, pero completamente dinámicos en conjunto. Complementado a su desplazamiento natural dentro de la viscosidad también se movían dentro de sus grupos, unos encimándose sobre otros, marcados por una desesperación y sufrimientos de mártires que terminaban en quejas constantes.

Se oían como zombis que apenas podían articular sonidos en sus cuerdas vocales, con una frecuencia que se sentía pesada y absorbente. Las caras reflejaban el efecto del miedo, la frustración, la completa carencia de emociones placenteras y la supremacía de la muerte eterna sobre sus rostros. A algunos se les veían globos oculares, otros se veían más esqueléticos. Casi siempre abrían la boca con torpeza, produciendo ese alarido constante que en conjunto formó parte de una identidad colectiva.

El fluido seguía sin parar, mostrando una infinidad de cuerpos que avanzaban y avanzaban hacia el único destino que les deparaba.

\- Pero... ¿Qué... es esto?

Freezer preguntó totalmente asombrado. Él también podía sentir esa aura colectiva tan pesada, como un astro en el espacio de gran tamaño que influía con toda su gravedad sobre otro muy pequeño. Cell todo lo sentía diferente, esta vez sin poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, petrificado en esa sensación de asombro que estuvieron a punto de meterlo en alguna crisis.

Freezer continuó con sus palabras.

\- Entonces… De aquí provienen. –concluyó de golpe, asomando un poco la mirada para alcanzar a ver hasta dónde llegaba el alcance de ese río de cuerpos, el cual fue formado en esa línea por la unión de dos ríos que coincidieron en el camino- Entonces esto era lo que vimos hace mucho tiempo, ese punto extraño que se movió perteneció a uno de estos ríos. Este es el mismo camino que hemos tomado para dirigirnos a las profundidades. Es la primera vez que veo algo así.

Freezer volteaba a todos lados y se dirigía a diferentes perspectivas, colocándose en diferentes esquinas del camino de puente, para presenciar el río viscoso a modo completo.

Cell de nueva cuenta no se sintió dueño de sus percepciones ni tampoco de su propio cuerpo. Esa presencia tan fuerte de todas esas almas la sintió en especial intensa, escuchando cada susurro y cada vocal pronunciada con entero desorden como si esas especies quisieran hablarle. Varias voces en su cabeza se aparecieron, todas hablando al mismo tiempo, hasta que se asemejaron a algún conjuro diabólico pronunciado en un dialecto extraño.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Una voz se asomó desde el otro lado del camino donde empezaba la entrada a la siguiente cueva. Cell y Freezer voltearon sorprendidos, creyendo que venía por parte de algún enemigo. Luego descubrieron que se trataba de alguien conocido cuando pudieron ver la forma completa del recién aparecido luego de que la luz del exterior, en especial la proveniente de la fluorescencia del río, le diera a cuerpo completo.

El alienígena avanzó unos pasos más y luego se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de ambos. Su capa, sujeta desde sus hombreras, apenas se alteraba debido al escaso movimiento del aire que había en ese lugar.

\- ¿Tú? Creo que esa pregunta va para ti. –inició Freezer, algo perturbado. El aludido respondió con su mirada seria sin que pareciera importarle su actitud.

\- Así que han venido a solucionar lo que ustedes mismos han ocasionado. –el comentario dejó perplejos a ambos villanos.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿De qué estás hablando, Namekusei idiota? –inquirió Freezer.

\- Así es. Esto es obra de ustedes dos, por todas esas cosas que hicieron en esta parte baja del infierno. Abriendo portales, desarrollando técnicas, molestando cosas que no debían, metiéndose a lugares que no debieron molestar. No iban a ser capaces de entenderlo y manejarlo todo. Por algo este tipo de zonas fueron abandonadas hace tiempo y se ha impedido el acceso.

Picollo habló autoritario, sin morderse la lengua frente a esos dos seres que tenía como recientes compañeros. Ni siquiera estar frente al alienígena que hizo sufrir a su raza lo inmutó. Para él era más importante resolver esta situación que aquejaba a todos.

\- Nos acusas de entrometidos y ahora tú estás aquí. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? –agregó Freezer adoptando postura y soberbia, esa misma que adoptaba cada vez que perseguía sus objetivos sin nadie que se le opusiera. Picollo le mira fijamente, ignorando sus intenciones.

\- Fui enviado a parar el desastre que ustedes ocasionaron. Tengo la capacidad de abrir y cerrar portales, tal como ustedes. Debo tapar los huecos y las fallas que ustedes dejaron por andar probando técnicas en un lugar tan delicado como este. Ustedes mismos fueron los causantes de que toda esta manifestación se saliera de control y encontrara canales por los cuales salirse. Era una situación controlada de miles y miles de años en el infierno, mucho antes de que ustedes llegaran y lo alteraran todo.

Freezer reaccionó molesto ante eso, sintiendo aquello como una provocación. Aunque no se comportó como otras veces en que lo retaban y él respondía con amenazas. Esta vez sabía que estaba en lo cierto y no encontraba palabras para justificarlo.

Cell tenía un tanto absorta la atención a esa conversación por el fuerte vínculo extraño que sentía en ese momento con esas almas. Como si su sufrimiento fuera el suyo, como si su pesar fuera su responsabilidad. Estaba experimentando sensaciones que solamente los humanos mostraban, algo que lo irritaba, lo desconcertaba y lo estremecía de sobremanera.

\- Nunca creí que fuera a decir esto... Pero necesito su ayuda.

Picollo, después de decir eso, comienza a ser acompañado por otras dos entidades más que salen de las sombras de la cueva que tiene detrás. Uno de ellos se veía más viejo y usaba un bastón para poder caminar y otro mostraba ropajes un tanto distintos, aunque luciendo igual de joven que el Namekusei perteneciente a la familia guerrera.

\- Ellos son Kamisama y Nail, dos de los míos que se fusionaron conmigo para poder hacer peleas importantes, incluyendo las de ustedes. -se dirigió a ambos rememorando aquellos tiempos. Freezer y Cell lo recuerdan cuando en su momento pelearon con él con ese incremento de poderes tan impresionante que mostró en su tiempo.

\- ¿Lograron separarse? -preguntó Cell.

\- Así es. Utilicé un nuevo método que aprendí por parte de expertos en las fusiones en este mundo. Los necesitaba a cada uno porque ellos poseen los conocimientos necesarios para acabar con esta amenaza. Si los seguía manteniendo en mi fusión no iba a poder hacer mucho.

\- ¿Y por qué dices que nos necesitas a nosotros? ¿Acaso creen que los vamos a ayudar? -comentó Freezer, ladeando un poco la mirada como si no le importara.

\- Tienen que, de lo contrario ustedes también morirán. -intervino Kamisama con su particular voz ronca, grave y sabia.

\- Lo que hicieron fue algo más que sólo alterar el orden en el infierno. Abrieron portales, y al hacerlo permitieron que este tipo de cosas ocultas y controladas tuvieran vías de escape. -dijo Nail desde el lado izquierdo de Picollo. Freezer se le queda viendo con marcada atención al recordar ese instante en que se enfrentó a él.

\- Utilicen esos poderes que desarrollaron para sellar estas almas. -prosiguió Picollo en su talante determinado- De lo contrario, sin la ayuda suficiente... Tanto el paraíso como el infierno desaparecerán incluyéndonos a nosotros.

Freezer sintió los golpes hacia su persona con ese tipo de comentarios. Lo cierto es que él había venido aquí a frenar esto a conveniencia propia. Aunque si realmente la situación era así de delicada y necesitaban de la ayuda de más seres para lograr sopesarla, debía aceptar el momentáneo acuerdo de ayuda.

\- Ayudaremos, tenemos que hacerlo. -soltó Cell al ser aparentemente el más absorto a la conversación. A Freezer le molestó un poco la aprobación premeditada de su compañero, obligándolo a aceptar la condición.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitan que hagamos? -preguntó Freezer mostrándose más cooperativo.

\- Tenemos que abrir un portal en este lugar. -le contestó Picollo- Tenemos que cortar la dirección que está tomando este fluido que va hacia el exterior y dirigirlo nuevamente a su lugar de origen. Esta es una de las ramificaciones principales que están provocando estragos en la superficie. Han sido capaces de llegar hasta el paraíso y provocar destrucciones. Desintegran de inmediato las almas que tocan sin posibilidad de recuperación. Jamás se había visto algo así en toda la historia.

\- Adelante.

Cell volvió a confirmar la colaboración con ese comentario. Kamisama se le quedó viendo fijamente, notando un cambio extraño en él como si se hubiera vuelto más humano. Freezer se seguía sintiendo incómodo ante el comportamiento extraño de su compañero y hasta cierto punto avergonzado.

Una vez que habían mostrado su disposición a colaborar, Picollo da las instrucciones necesarias para comenzar.

\- Necesitamos de sus energías para abrir un portal lo suficientemente grande y poderoso para que este flujo se transporte a su lugar de origen. Además necesitamos que el portal tenga una fuerza especial de succión que nos permita atraer de golpe a toda esta materia hasta terminarla. Se trata de una de las ramas principales de estos seres y si logramos bien nuestro trabajo habremos casi terminado con esta misión importante.

Picollo, acompañado de Kamisama y Nail, comienzan a avanzar unos pasos para quedar justo a la mitad de ese camino, al lado de Freezer. Los tres Namekusei se giran un cuarto para quedar frente al flujo de almas que continúan su fluido desde abajo. Se colocan en una especie de triángulo, con Picollo al centro, Kamisama a su izquierda y Nail a su derecha.

Empiezan a elevar las manos como si fueran a sostener algo pesado. Cierran los ojos para concentrar sus energías, estas expedidas en auras brillantes que los envuelven por completo en un color marrón como si de una luz incandescente se tratara. Llevan sus brazos al frente, y de sus manos abiertas hacia abajo comienzan a liberarse chispas de energía que se desprenden de los dedos de cada uno, estas cayendo como rayos en dirección a la corriente debajo de ellos.

Pronto los múltiples rayos que se unen en un punto específico producen la abertura de un agujero negro que se empieza a formar dentro del río que tienen debajo, sobre su mismo flujo. Las descargas que lo producen todavía se hacen más pronunciadas aumentando en número e intensidad. Esto provoca el aumento de ese agujero el cual se va expandiendo en diámetro, el cual comienza a hacer su función de absorber el flujo para trasladarlo a algún otro lugar.

El transcurso de su caminar se detuvo de golpe, justo en el punto donde los Namekusei habían abierto ese agujero. La abertura negra estaba realizando funciones de un portal que ha fungido como transporte hacia otro espacio succionando toda esa materia llena de almas sufridas, cortando con ello el flujo original que llevaba el cual no se pudo seguir alimentando y comenzó a secarse gradualmente.

Desde esa perspectiva se ve cómo todo ese río empezó a ser absorbido por esa abertura en el espacio. Kamisama, Picollo y Nail estaban en entero concentrados en su formación, manteniendo la energía necesaria enfocada en su cometido.

\- ¡Eso es, manténgalo así! –vanaglorió Picollo, viendo que sus acciones estaban teniendo resultados- Pero necesitamos de su fuerza para mantenerlo operativo y estable. Utilicen la técnica de portales que estaban usando para descubrir nuevos accesos dentro de este mundo subterráneo, saben a lo que me refiero. Otros más como nosotros ya se están encargando de ríos como este. Si logramos entre todos transportar y succionar este, se tratará de uno de los grandes principales y habremos logrado redirigir gran parte de esto a su lugar de origen. ¡Aquí se termina todo! ¡Tenemos que lograrlo!

El portal había alcanzado la dimensión suficiente para que en él entraran todas las almas completas determinadas por la dimensión del líquido fluyendo sin cesar. Ese agujero se había abierto como una rotura en el espacio justo a donde la corriente se dirige para transportarla a otro lugar diferente. Cell y Freezer observan todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con las almas debajo las cuales no dejaban de soltar esos murmullos de sufrimiento provenientes río abajo.

\- ¡Vamos, ahora es su turno de apoyar! Sólo tienen que unirse a nosotros y sincronizarse con nuestra energía. Ustedes ya han abierto portales, aunque ahora los estamos utilizando para reparar esas aberturas en el espacio que provocaron la salida de estas cosas. ¡Todos juntos...! ¡Ahora!

Mencionó Picollo aquello dentro de esa situación que requería concentración constante. Freezer y Cell se acercaron más a donde ellos estaban, con el primero colocándose a un lado de Nail y el otro al lado de Kamisama. Ambos empezaron a elevar las manos y las llevaron al frente, con las palmas abiertas en la misma posición a los restantes.

Los dos compañeros cerraron un momento los ojos para lograr la concentración del tipo de energía que necesitaban. Y cuando ya habían logrado el estado mental necesario así como la energía adecuada, abren los ojos y sus descargas eléctricas se complementan y unen con las pertenecientes a los Namekusei.

Pronto formaron parte de ese poder colectivo que todos utilizaron para alimentar el agujero. Con ello lograron que la abertura comenzara a succionar el flujo de almas a una velocidad mayor, la cual se fue incrementando poco a poco como tanto en tamaño como en intensidad, aumentando con ello su efectividad.

La operación estaba rindiendo frutos, el flujo de almas hacia el interior del agujero se había incrementado y todas pasaban directamente a lo acordado. Con ello habían cortado el flujo natural que llevaban, por lo que del otro lado del portal ya no había una sola que transitara por el trayecto que todas estaban siguiendo, deteniendo con ello los estragos del exterior originados por ríos como estos.

Cell y Freezer tenían el semblante apretado, el enfoque puesto en mantener esa energía que estaba resultando efectiva y que estaba mostrando los resultados buscados con la finalidad de evitar un inminente apocalipsis que afectaría a todos.

\- ¡Eso es, manténganlo así! A este ritmo lograremos terminar con todo esto, estamos actuando directamente sobre la principal fuente de almas que está provocando estragos allá afuera. Succionemos hasta la última de ellas, ¡mantengan sus posiciones hasta lograrlo!

Picollo se mostró totalmente enfocado y expectante a la escena, usando todas sus energías y toda la concentración que ese momento necesitaba. Así como él, los dos Namekusei que le hacen compañía muestran la misma determinación en ese actuar colectivo. Freezer y Cell sienten la presión del momento y el efecto que en sus cuerpos produce ese desgaste por mantener ese portal abierto, mismo que se ve envuelto de descargas eléctricas en todo momento para mantenerse abierto.

Todos notan cómo las almas son succionadas a gran velocidad, ésta aumentando considerablemente después de utilizar y crear entre todos la estrategia recién formada.

Freezer debía ser cooperativo si quería que esto concluyera con buen final, pues su vida también dependía de ello. Al igual que su compañero, muestra el efecto del esfuerzo empleado, delatado por los sonidos de sus cuerdas vocales raspando para producir sonidos graves. Ambos villanos se habían unido para un fin común en el que las acciones de ahora determinarían el destino de todos.

Kamisama no apartaba su mirada de Cell el cual le daba la espalda, teniéndolo justo al lado. Notaba algo distinto, algo que pronto iba a brotar de la nada, tal vez por semillas que han comenzado a germinar en su interior. Le desconcertaba de sobremanera que eso estuviera pasando con un villano como él, precisamente ese enemigo que dio tremendos problemas a los guerreros Z.

Cell, en su interior, estaba comenzando a sufrir cambios ajenos a su naturaleza.

* * *

El ser perfecto se vuelve a quedar absorto dentro de su propio mundo. Siente otra vez los llamados a través de recuerdos evocados por seres del planeta tierra. Esas almas que son succionadas por el portal formado por descargas eléctricas han establecido una conexión peculiar para con él.

Pierde la completa noción del exterior y se sumerge en las visiones del interior. Al principio todo lo ve negro, como si se hubiera metido en una relajación permanente... Pero pronto las aguas profundas se le agitan y siente cómo sus entrañas se acumulan de una sensación capaz de cimbrar todo lo que él es por dentro, hasta al punto de quebrarlo.

La intensidad fue aumentando; las ganas de saltar, las ganas de salir de ello, unidas a ese torbellino de emociones ajenas que se sentían propias y cada vez más pronunciadas. La necesidad de ese escape necesario para tomar una bocanada de aire cuando el cuerpo se siente que ya no puede más. De esa sensación de muerte por el tremendo cansancio y la fatiga que ha drenado toda energía vital del propio físico, desvaneciendo incluso la voluntad.

Y así como el cuerpo sigue a la mente... El orden en ese momento cambió, con la mente reaccionando a las sensaciones del cuerpo, a las sensaciones de cada célula que componen su todo, desencadenando con ello una serie de imágenes tan vívidas como el momento y el instante mismo en el que ocurrieron.

Matanzas, niños abandonados, abuelos dejados a su suerte, muriendo en la enfermedad, la miseria y la desdicha. Personas sufriendo accidentes automovilísticos, gente muriendo quemada por las destrucciones a las ciudades ocurridas en la tierra. Fallecimientos simultáneos, con él en su primera etapa engullendo a cuanto ser humano se encontraba, destruyendo colonias enteras donde antes florecía la paz y la prosperidad.

Cada historia era filtrada a través de su cuerpo. Cada célula guardaba en su interior relatos completos de esos humanos que absorbió para hacerse más fuerte, para alcanzar esa perfección que en momentos le sabía a utopía. Esa utopía que lo hizo llegar cada vez más lejos, a no parar de tener hambre, a tener la ambición constante de un ego que se sintió insatisfecho todo el tiempo y que lo inspiró a siempre seguir adelante, sin ver el límite.

Cada persona que él mató guardaba una historia diferente, un mundo entero se venía con él cuando la creación del Dr. Gero iba absorbiendo su fuerza vital, tal como estaba diseñado para alcanzar la perfección. Una perfección que nunca entendió por completo por qué debía tenerla, pues solamente se trataba de una orden, de una programación con la cual fue diseñado, con el único propósito del creador de hacerlo lo suficientemente poderoso para eliminar a la familia guerrera que había estropeado sus planes.

Las almas que estaban siendo succionadas de pronto reaccionaron. Antes de entrar al agujero, muchas se levantaron y se estiraron lo mejor que sus atrapados cuerpos pudieron al quedar permanentemente adheridos a ese fluido. Esas aberturas, antes habitadas por globos oculares, comenzaron a dirigir la atención hacia Cell en colectivo. Lo hicieron en formación y sincronización, alzando las cabezas a modo de reclamo, con ese espacio enorme en ambos orificios transmitiendo la equivalente desdicha a su tamaño.

Ahora, los murmullos inentendibles se hicieron más pronunciados. Querían que los escuchara, querían transmitir el mensaje de su desdicha que entregan en una desesperación tal que se hace inentendible. Estiraban las manos hacia arriba antes de caer dentro del agujero y ser víctimas de ello. Querían agarrarlo, querían aprehenderlo, tomarlo para que sintiera su dolor, su desventura, su eterno abismo de sufrimiento.

Cell reaccionó como si de polos semejantes se tratara. Su cuerpo resonó a la misma frecuencia, habló el mismo lenguaje en ese momento, aunque carente de sensación placentera. Abundante en ardor a carne viva, en entumecimiento e impotencia del albedrío, este afectado por acciones directas del verdugo sobre su parte más débil.

Sintió su cuerpo arder, retorcerse, perder fuerza y ceder ante la parálisis de un golpe fuertemente dado que no permite sentir ni la sangre recorriendo las venas. Metido en una droga que lo sucumbe todo, en un dolor punzante que hace olvidar todo indicio de voluntad y decisión para consigo mismo.

Cell lo entendió todo en ese instante. Sus células guardaban recuerdos de todas esas personas a las que mató, las cuales lo estaban atormentando despierto pidiendo, exigiendo, reclamando, sentenciando. Dolores en mil colores y sabores amargos, felicidades interrumpidas por el uso egoísta de su ambición, agarrando los frutos sin importar el estado del terreno ni mucho menos de sus plantas.

Todos y cada uno de los que había matado estaban haciendo revolución en cada célula de su cuerpo. Desde la punta del pie hasta la cabeza, afectando su respirar, el latido de su corazón, la cordura de su mente y el orden y estabilidad de sus sentidos. Sentía romperse varias veces por dentro en un proceso interminable con dolor permanente. Miles y miles de sensaciones, unas separándose y distinguiéndose individuales con su respectiva sensación, otras mezclándose y formando matices que aumentan las dosis en duplicaciones constantes.

¿Acaso esas almas pertenecían a todos los que había matado? A su entender todos fueron revividos por las esferas del dragón después de que él realizó toda esa matanza a cambio de su perfección. No podían ser ellas, más probablemente compartían muertes muy similares a las que él ocasionó en vida. Resonaban con sus células, se comunicaban con su ADN. Eran totalmente compatibles con sus acciones realizadas, con los decesos en entero pares y equivalentes en cuanto a sufrimiento, desdicha y arrebato de felicidad.

Eran todos esos muertos reclamándole por dentro, se los había llevado consigo. Lo persiguieron incluso después de su muerte, como una maldición para toda la eternidad deseada, como pecados heredados que durarán por generaciones futuras. Lo quebraban en mil pedazos, le quitaron el tiempo para dejar en su lugar la desesperación total, para sentirla eterna y sin final. Era el precio a pagar, eran los fantasmas eternos de sus emociones más fuertes y desagradables, sin posibilidad alguna de desprendimiento.

El desborde fue total. El llanto inevitable ante una presión tan grande que sacó algo más que sólo arrepentimiento. Sus lágrimas, bañadas en un azul celeste que él mismo jamás había presenciado en su vida. Su cuerpo temblando dentro de mil emociones juntas, todas eternas en contenido e intensidad creciendo cada vez más, insatisfechas de por vida por nunca ser capaces de alcanzar las más grandes alturas, creciendo imparablemente y nunca llegar a las estrellas.

El clímax llegó a su punto más alto. Regocijante de sensaciones ajenas, de golpes desbordantes en su interior, creando en él la sensibilidad y la emoción humana para ser capaz de responder a todo aquello. El sentimiento se formó y se afianzó, con su propia supremacía y solidez, para darle la capacidad de asimilación y prepararlo para lo que tenía al frente. Sintió un nuevo nacimiento y una muerte sincronizados, ocurriendo al mismo tiempo.

Su grito de desesperación, sublime. Todos se le quedaron viendo atónitos al ver lo que le ocurría, con su aura negra desprendiéndose cual vapor de putrefacciones alzándose en el aire. Se retorcía en el dolor, en el reclamo de cada célula con la herencia de cada historia, de cada mundo que él absorbió y arrebató con su ambición. Se trajo a los muertos consigo, tragó sus penas y heredó sus sufrimientos.

Estaba maldito, estaba putrefacto y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No podía expresarlo de otra manera que gritando con todas sus fuerzas, con una escena que se quedó por momentos muda por el grito ahogado de sus pesares. Sus ojos, desprendiendo lágrimas profusas, con las gotas desprendiéndose de ellos con cada agitación que hacía con su cabeza, producto de su desesperación.

Aun así, no apartó las manos al frente. Las almas que seguían siendo succionadas se volvieron más rebeldes y siguieron levantándose más y más, amenazando con sujetarlo y jalarlo hacia ellas... para no dejarlo ir nunca más.

* * *

\- ¡Maldita sea, reacciona! ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo, qué demonios pretendes hacer!? –preguntó Freezer sin romper su formación, totalmente desconcertado por lo que estaba presenciando con su compatriota.

\- ¡Aumenten la energía, lleguen más allá del límite! ¡Todos los seres humanos que mató Cell se están revelando en su contra! –soltó Kamisama.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Picollo preguntó aquello sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que debían actuar rápido y que era necesario acabar de succionar a todas esas almas que todavía seguían sueltas de esa manera.

Kamisama se convierte en el vocero principal de la alerta.

\- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué lo veía diferente! ¡Estas almas en pena sufrieron destinos muy similares a los que él provocó con sus víctimas, las células de su cuerpo heredaron todo eso! ¡Quieren vengarse de él, quieren acabar con él!

\- ¿¡De qué demonios están hablando todos ustedes!? ¿¡Qué pasará con él!? –intervino Freezer. Kamisama responde.

\- Siempre pagas lo que haces, siempre rindes cuentas equivalentes a lo que mandas al universo, a la energía. El turno de Cell ha llegado. Se ha quebrado emocionalmente, heredó y adquirió la sensibilidad humana que él mismo eliminó, ahora es tan humano como sus víctimas. El dolor que provocó en ellos despertó en él sentimientos de todo tipo, está sufriendo cambios internos.

\- ¿¡Y entonces qué va a pasar ahora!? –preguntó Picollo con preocupación.

\- Nunca creí que diría esto… Pero tenemos que salvarlo.

Nail volteó a verlo ante la reacción natural de su sorpresa. Nunca creyó, al igual que sus compatriotas, que debían preocuparse por él de esa manera. Freezer reaccionó incrédulo ante todo, desde ese hecho hasta la explicación dada por el antiguo patriarca. Aun no lograba entender del todo lo que pasaba con Cell, el cual estaba agitándose a cuerpo completo como a punto de sufrir una transformación.

Sus ojos se llenaron de amarillo, de una intensidad que daba cuenta del tremendo dolor al que estaba siendo sometido. Gritó y gritó, desgarrando su garganta, abriendo la quijada más allá del límite. Como raras veces le había pasado… Freezer sintió una desesperación y miedo similares a cuando se enfrentó a la leyenda del Súper Saiya – Jin. A tal grado era equivalente aquello con esto que estaba presenciando en este momento, rememorando las mismas sensaciones que experimentó en aquel entonces.

\- ¡Picollo, llévatelo de aquí! ¡Nosotros junto con Freezer seguiremos manteniendo abierto el portal hasta que todos sean absorbidos! –ordenó Kamisama en la desesperación por encontrar una solución correcta- ¡Está alterando las almas y estas se hacen cada vez más fuertes, a este paso nuestras capacidades no serán suficientes y no podremos contra ellas, seremos inmediatamente atacados si fallamos! ¡Rompe la formación y sácalo de aquí!

\- ¡De acuerdo!

Picollo acató la orden. Los demás no se movieron pues debían conservar esa posición, de lo contrario corrían riesgo de sufrir un ataque a gran escala del cual tal vez no iban a sobrevivir. Debían acabar con esta tarea en ese preciso momento hasta culminarla.

El Namekusei rompió la formación y se dirigió a donde estaba el desafortunado villano. Su semblante se veía casi irreconocible, como totalmente ido y transformado. Sus ojos profusos de amarillo no dejaban ver con claridad qué pasaba con su identidad.

\- ¡Cell…! ¡Cell, reacciona!

Se fue acercando más y más. Él no dejaba de gritar, de quejarse, de retorcerse, de lamentarse… dentro de miles de emociones que ya no reconocía pero que sólo podía sentir en su éxtasis como una nota que iba alzándose cada vez más en agudo hacia el infinito.

Luego… Unas descargas salidas de su propio cuerpo ponen en alerta a todos. Lanzó una explosión que expulsó toda la materia negra acumulada hacia el exterior, lanzando a Picollo hacia atrás y llevarlo a caerse sobre sus sentaderas. El Namekusei se empezó a cubrir con el antebrazo, viendo cómo esa cantidad de energía actuaba sobre Cell en crescendo, como anunciando el inicio de un impacto enorme sobre lo que fuese a ocurrir de ahora en adelante.

Kamisama, Nail y Freezer se inmutan. Hacen la mirada atrás, encandilados por la sorpresa recién delatada y por el peso de la intensidad sobre ellos. Cell había llegado a su máxima expresión, al clímax de sus capacidades. Parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar.

Todos observan lo que está pasando con él, con la amenaza de las almas pasando a un aparente segundo plano. Cell había roto con la postura necesaria para mantener vivo el portal, y su falta de contribución se notó en el tamaño y efectividad del agujero el cual empezó a disminuir por consecuencia al no contar ya con su contribución. Puso rodilla en el suelo como si hubiera recibido un gran peso sobre él el cual no podía mantener de pie. Los demás sentían que se había vuelto inalcanzable y que no podrían hacer nada para ayudarlo.

En medio de la desesperación, en que todo aquello estuviera por fallar, con Kamisama esperando el final de todos en ese preciso momento… Cell se reincorpora y se empieza a erguir, levantándose para volver a recuperar su posición frontal.

De pronto dejó de temblar, y con ello vino la recuperación de la supremacía perdida. Cesó de gritar, de quejarse, de emitir sonidos graves donde sólo fue capaz de mostrar lo mucho que aquello le dolía o asustaba. Nail vio con temor que un grupo de almas se desprendió más de la cuenta para formar una hilera que iba directo a Cell. Picollo dejó la mano apuntando hacia él, como un intento fatídico e inútil de tratarle de dar alcance a algo que parecía inevitable.

Cell se irguió por completo, miró al frente determinado con boca cerrada y mirada penetrante. Luego se empujó hacia delante, flexionando compás y estirando ambas manos al frente como estando por reanudar la posición con la cual estaba contribuyendo para mantener funcional ese portal. Se aventó de tal manera como a punto de hacer un inmenso ataque de ki, de esos que son capaces de acabar con huracanes enteros.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, en una admiración y una certidumbre que jamás creyeron adoptar hacia él. Cell volvió a exclamar con su talante peculiar, grueso y grave, escupiéndolo todo hacia las almas que se le acercan con aras de sujetarlo y llevárselo a rastras, con intenciones de que sufriese su mismo destino. El ser perfecto no lo permitió, y su poder fue capaz de reforzar el agujero ya creado para hacerlo más grande, poderoso y efectivo que antes.

La fuerza de succión aumentó de golpe, afectando directamente a la rama de almas que se desprendió del río para intentar aprehenderlo. Fueron arrastrados inevitablemente hacia abajo para volver a la involuntaria formación, con la resistencia de todas todavía notable sobre la altura que habían alcanzado; pero la fuerza del portal fue supremo y las hizo gritar en desesperación e impotencia, al ver que no tenían otro remedio que caer presas del exilio.

La succión fue absoluta y el río de almas fluyó mucho más rápido que antes. El sonido del viento rompiéndose debajo por efecto de la velocidad y el tamaño del río viscoso acapararon los sentidos. Cell no dejó de gritar a todo pulmón, con una pasión que anuncia el máximo de sus esfuerzos por sopesar una situación como esta y lograr la victoria.

Ahora la inmutación de todos fue producto de presenciar lo que estaba pasando con el flujo de almas. Fueron metidas al agujero con una fuerza y una intensidad impecables, ingresadas en grandes cantidades hacia el interior del portal como si éste quisiera engullirlo todo más allá de su propia capacidad. Tal majestuosidad y tamaño monstruoso de escena duró un instante más hasta que acabó con todo lo ahí expresado, absorbiendo hasta la última alma en el interior de esa abertura.

Sorpresivamente… Todo había terminado. Cell pareció de pronto perder las energías, ya no expresó su intensidad al cesar ese grito de guerra que acabó con todo. Cayó sobre rodillas primero y luego se abatió, impulsado por la gravedad del agotamiento, el arrepentimiento, el miedo y el quebrantamiento emocional mezclados entre sí.

\- ¡Cell!

Picollo corrió a socorrerlo para ver si estaba bien. Un temblor comenzó a sacudirlo todo, las paredes de los alrededores así como el techo daban cuenta de quebrarse y derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Kamisama les pide a todos que se alejen cuanto antes para no quedar sepultados en ese lugar.

Todos reaccionan de inmediato y rompen posiciones para empezar a alzarse en vuelo. Picollo levanta el cuerpo inerte de Cell y se lo carga en la espalda. Sigue a los demás y todos salen de ahí, recorriendo pasadizos a gran velocidad en grupo con los escombros cerrando los espacios desde atrás. Todo fue temblando de mayor a mayor, con el derrumbe de los alrededores sepultándolo todo y ellos escapando rumbo a los primeros espacios que encuentran libres para lograrlo.

Finalmente salen por uno de los agujeros por los que habían entrado. Utilizaron una gran propulsión por la velocidad de movimiento que llevaban y por la urgencia de salir de esa situación lo antes posible. Alcanzaron grandes alturas en los cielos apenas salieron al exterior.

Kamisama pide a Picollo que lleve a Cell a un lugar seguro. No estaban seguros de lo que pudiera pasar ahora que aparentemente habían acabado con todas esas almas que estaban amenazando con destruir tanto el paraíso como el infierno. Lo que había en Cell era compatible con ellas, y no se querían arriesgar a provocar otro movimiento desesperado de las entrañas del infierno por intentar alcanzarlo o hacer contacto con él.

* * *

Picollo se llevó cargando al villano y lo llevó a un lugar alto hacia una montaña en pico. Ahí lo recostó, con su espalda reposando sobre una piedra sobresaliente del suelo, mientras Picollo porta su posición erguida para observarlo con detenimiento.

Estaba con las manos rendidas, con su cabeza recostada hacia un lado como si hubiera empleado un gran esfuerzo que agotó sus energías considerablemente. El Namekusei, al verlo de esa manera un rato, encontró en su semblante algo que nunca pensó ver jamás. Un rostro tranquilo, sereno, más humano. Como si la experiencia de haber hecho algo bueno pudiera reflejarse en esa posición suya, como algo que no podía disimularse ni ante la más efectiva técnica de evasión o engaño.

Picollo estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado. Cell había sido el ingrediente definitivo que pudo realizar la proeza de terminar con todo eso que estaba afectando a ambos mundos, los cuales estuvieron a punto de sufrir una de las crisis más grandes en la historia, amenazando con destruir a todas las almas que moran en ambos espacios, incluso el subterráneo.

El alienígena perteneciente a los guerreros Z comenzó a hablar como sabiendo que aun en el estado aparentemente inconsciente de su acompañante, él podrá escucharlo.

\- Me asustó lo que vi allá contigo, creí que ibas a morir. Y más que eso, me sorprendió lo que pasó contigo cuando hiciste contacto con esas almas de esa manera. Absorbiste algo más que la energía vital de los humanos a los que mataste, también heredaste todas sus emociones. Es el resultado del pecado que cometiste en vida mientras duraste en el planeta tierra. Cell... Si tan sólo hubieras despertado a tiempo cuando te conocimos, no habríamos tenido que enfrentarnos y llegar tan lejos.

» Nunca creí verte de esta manera. Me has sorprendido Cell. Sea lo que haya pasado contigo, espero que sea perdurable.

Aun cuando no lo había esperado, su escucha habló. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, apenas recuperándose de lo que había pasado hace poco. Sus energías restantes le permitieron ser parte de esa conversación.

\- Tuve que actuar, tuve que remediarlo de algún modo. –mencionó de repente, atrayendo la atención de Picollo- Todos me pedían a gritos que lo hiciera, no me iban a dejar en paz hasta que lo lograra. Los gritos de todos, su desesperación, su agonía, sus vidas inconclusas. Todo por mí, por mi perfección, por mi egoísmo, por mi hambre de poder. Tenía que darles descanso a todos, tenía que cerrar el ciclo. Tenía esa gran responsabilidad porque todos están en mi interior, y porque de ellos heredé todo lo que ellos soñaron y anhelaron.

Picollo estaba escuchando cosas que sólo en su imaginación existirían. Un villano al que todos temieron estaba convirtiéndose en aquello que siempre quiso evitar el Dr. Gero. Su creación se volvió más humana, sin pretenderlo le había dado la facultad de tener vida propia, de tener un cuerpo físico susceptible a las temperaturas, a los ambientes, al paso natural del tiempo y lo que nunca esperó… Al desarrollo de emociones.

Cell se miró la palma de la mano la cual alcanzó a levantar con las energías que le quedaban.

\- Despertaron en mí eso que llaman sentimientos, eso que me pareció en entero absurdo y fuera de lugar. No los había adquirido cuando estuve en la tierra, por eso vi tan común deshacerme de cuanto humano pudiera con tal de alcanzar una forma perfecta. Mi diseño de siempre de ser más fuerte, de alcanzar la perfección, fue mi único propósito en el mundo de los vivos. Fueron los humanos los que me dejaron esta herencia, este despertar, esta perspectiva de vida que jamás había visto.

» Para mí, ahora mismo… No hay mayor perfección que esta, la sensibilidad humana. Ahora veo por qué ustedes la protegieron tanto, ahora entiendo por qué… Arriesgaron sus vidas como lo hicieron para salvarlos a ellos, a su planeta… Ahora entiendo por qué pudieron derrotarme y por qué fueron capaces de llegar más allá del límite…

Su mano cayó al suelo como una torre derrumbándose y retumbando sobre la plataforma. Picollo adoptó postura de estando próximo a socorrerlo, pues aunque sabía que eran inmortales, sintió en ese momento el extraño y certero presentimiento de que iba a perderlo.

Se relajó cuando descubrió que estaba durmiendo. Sus energías estaban bastante agotadas y quedó recostado nuevamente con su cabeza de lado sobre la piedra. Durmió apacible... Picollo por fin pudo ver su semblante totalmente relajado, su inocencia detrás de su mirada siempre fría y calculadora que le conoció desde que lo enfrentó en su primera etapa.

Increíble, pero cierto. Cell había salvado tanto al paraíso como al infierno. Las almas que habían salido fuera de las profundidades simplemente cesaron, ya no hubo más levantamientos que amenazaran los exteriores. Los torrentes se habían esfumado en los cielos, algo de lo que Picollo fue testigo dese esa altura alta en la que se encontraban. Comprobaron la teoría que tenían sobre el exterminio automático de esas ramificaciones si influían directamente sobre sus fuentes.

Picollo permaneció un tiempo ahí y después se alejó en vuelo. La ironía había sido grande, y la sorpresa totalmente inesperada. Confiaba en que Cell despertaría y regresaría a sus actividades de siempre, o tal vez… que haría algo diferente.

* * *

En la morada del juez, Enma–Daiosama estaba metido en sus tareas de siempre. Hacía largas notas en su cuaderno con las gafas puestas para tener mejor vista. Había dado sentencia a la última alma de la formación más reciente, con sus asistentes esperando la llegada de más visitantes que probablemente se habían retrasado por la falta de decesos en ese instante.

Unas pisadas robóticas se oyen provenir desde el umbral. A lo lejos, un Bio-Androide se acerca con un andar tranquilo, solemne, gallardo y sereno. Sonreía de medio lado, esta vez con la pureza de su mirada, alejado de toda muestra de soberbia que siempre le había caracterizado.

Los asistentes a los lados del umbral se inmutan creyendo que ha venido a hacerles algún mal. En cambió sólo los pasó de largo y siguió su camino, con la intención única de quedar frente al gran escritorio del juez. Enma ajusta sus gafas para enfocarlo en medio de su sorpresiva visita. Esperaba alguna sorpresa desagradable de su parte y estaba ideando en su cabeza cualquier método que pudiera utilizar en caso de que se atreviera a realizar cualquier cosa que pusiera a todos en peligro.

Sin embargo lo vio diferente, extrañamente relajado y curiosamente humano. Cell se detuvo ahí frente a él y Enma comenzó a dirigirle palabra, no sin antes hacer dos interrupciones de garganta para iniciar.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- Ninguno. –Enma se alteró un poco, pensando que estaría por lanzarle algún insulto o cualquier otra cosa- Sólo vine a decirles que la situación está controlada. Ahora todos ustedes están a salvo.

\- Eeehhh… Te refieres a lo que pasó en el mundo subterráneo del infierno ¿cierto? –preguntó tratando de guardar la mejor compostura- Increíble que hayas sido tú el que nos ha salvado.

\- Yo y todos los seres de la tierra. –los asistentes se miran entre sí extrañados. Enma también los observaba notando que estaban tan atentos como él ante la actitud rara de Cell- Supimos que se logró controlar todo lo que había en ese lugar. Yo y Freezer realizamos todo tipo de experimentos en las profundidades, pero ahora nuestra falta está saldada. Pueden estar tranquilos.

Enma arqueó una ceja quitándose los lentes, esperando entender por completo tal cambio de actitud. Comprobó que los reportes del infierno por parte de Picollo y los demás quienes contribuyeron a apaciguar las profundidades resultaron ciertos. Cell había cambiado, y lo había hecho de una manera totalmente inesperada. Gracias a él muchos se habían salvado, algo que consideraba una completa ironía.

\- Y… Entonces ¿qué esperas? ¿Qué tus faltas sean exoneradas y que te pongamos ahora en el paraíso? ¿O acaso quieres una reencarnación por tus buenas acciones? –se mofó Enma cruzándose de brazos.

\- No, me quedaré en el infierno. Ese es el lugar al que pertenezco, llevo en mi interior todos los pecados que ocasioné a la humanidad, no hay manera de arreglar eso. Viviré con ello por toda la eternidad. Me voy…

Cell se dio la media vuelta para retirarse de ahí. Volvió a cruzar el umbral por donde vino, sin dejar de ser observado por todos los presentes quienes estaban tan impresionados como el juez. Uno de los villanos más peligrosos del universo se había reformado, a su manera. Un cambio que Enma no esperó ver por alguien del infierno ni mucho menos que los hubiera ayudado a todos de esa manera. Sin él, tal vez no estarían ahí para contarlo.

Cell se aparta con los colores pasteles, tanto naranjas como amarillos de las nubes ahí presentes, dándole de frente. Un contraste se originó en toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo, caminando solemne y seguro de sí mismo, con los rayos de luz dándole de frente y haciendo brillar todo su contorno como si de un aura propia se tratara.

El peligro terminó. Ambos mundos están a salvo. La creación del Dr. Gero se había convertido en algo más que una máquina destinada a terminar con los guerreros Z. Se había vuelto humano, se había vuelto perfecto, había encontrado un nuevo sentido en su vida el cual cambió su manera de ver las cosas de ahora en adelante.

La evolución terminó, el ciclo se cerró, la perfección llegó a su clímax… Y Cell cumplió con el verdadero propósito de su creación.

FIN

* * *

**Palabras: 19,221**

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Este es un fic realizado para concluir con el reto titulado **Proyecto: experiencia **realizado por la increíble autora de fics **Princessa Candy**. Un proyecto que llamó muchísimo mi atención y que aliento a todos ustedes a que lo conozcan y vivan la experiencia.

Para los interesados pueden mandarme mensajes privados donde yo pueda ver sus datos para contactarlos y mandarles un archivo con el contenido del reto para que sepan de lo que se trata y cómo hay que llevarlo a cabo. Yo les enviaría un archivo de Word donde vienen las bases, la forma de evaluar, la dinámica, la forma en que participamos los autores, las palabras a elegir, etc. Cualquier duda lo pueden consultar por el inbox de esta página, o bien agregándonos a facebook para tener una comunicación más directa y cercana.

Les recomiendo bastante que entren a este proyecto. Ha sido una experiencia que ha sacado lo mejor de mí mismo y me ha ayudado a desarrollarme como escritor. Igual pueden consultar directamente a la creadora de esta gran idea, la cual me parece muy original y muy bien hecha. Pueden encontrarla a ella como **Princessa Candy** en facebook para que les explique todas las bases, las reglas a seguir, la dinámica y todo eso.

Todavía hay dos retos más que se pueden completar, pero primero hay que terminar el **Básico**. Después le siguen el **Experto** y el **Titán**, este último con planes de empezarlo dentro de poco.

Sin más que agregar me despido, esperando que la historia haya sido de su agrado.

Hasta el siguiente.


End file.
